The Balance
by S-Bumblebee
Summary: Follows the story of 'The Balance'. As Diana and Shayera make their way to Tartarus, how does their relationship change and develop to restore their friendship? My interpretation of the Episode. Now COMPLETED
1. Chapter One

**AN: Okay, 'The Balance' is one of my favourite JLU episodes and I've been wanting to explore various things in the series more so Shayera's journey into becoming more accepted within the League. This Fiction is strongly based on the episode, I have used the episode as a basic skeleton on which to build my interpretation of the changes and emotions that occurred during the episode between Shayera and Diana. **

**There are many references in this Fiction to the episode including direct Quotations which you will hopefully recognize if you have seen the episode(No doubtly you have) I'll also let you know if I've referenced any other episodes as well. Feel free to let me know if I misquote anything or if the characters become out of character at any point. **

**I was going to do my usual and finish the story first and then post all chapters in one go but thought better of it, what I will say though is if I don't update for a week let me know and I'll sort it :) I have a full plan so it shouldn't come to that anyway.**

**I want to thank Loki's Son for Inspiring and giving me the encouragement to do this :D**

**Please Enjoy and let me know on your thoughts :)**

**Of course I do not own Justice League or any of the characters involved, they belong to their respective owners :)**

Chapter One

Sometimes it bothered her just how many people recognised her, Diana Princess of Themyscira marched down one of the hallways of the Watchtower and was greeted by just about everyone she saw.

"Hey Wonder Woman"

"How's it going Wonder Woman?"

Politely she greeted each of them; despite being friendly there was an air of detachment in her greetings. There were so many new members and she was yet to make an effort to really get to know anyone, she just couldn't..._trust_... any of them, she knew that she had no reason not to but it made no difference to her mind set.

Continuing on her way Wonder Woman was feeling more elated as she neared the canteen, she was meeting The Flash today for dinner since he'd suggested that it would be good to catch up. Wally had become more independent as the Justice League had grown and she wondered why that was but decided it wasn't anything to be alarmed about, however the situation did bother her because she didn't always see the other six..._five_...she corrected mentally. She didn't always see the other founding members that often and they were the only people she felt she could connect with and see as her equals.

To her there were only six founding members despite Hawkgirl's return in her mind there were only six, how could Hawkgirl be considered as one of the seven anymore? She couldn't, not after she betrayed them.

* * *

><p>Amongst the corridors of the satellite there was another woman making her way to the canteen, this one was markedly different to the other as was the reaction she invoked in those around her. Shayera sighed as she continued her journey, the voices of those around her echoing about as their owners made no attempt to keep them quiet.<p>

"Don't know what she's doing here"

"They said she's staying permanently"

"I hope I don't get assigned missions with her"

Trying to ignore the comments she pressed on down the corridor, their reactions were hardly surprising and she wondered if they had any idea that she asked herself the same questions and whether it would make any difference should they know. She doubted it.

As she walked she kept her eyes downcast not wanting to make eye contact and give anyone the opportunity to turn their passing comments into a confrontation, she'd left her mace in her room and despite making her feel vulnerable it at least made people less weary of her...if that was possible. Today she was cautiously optimistic; she was meeting The Flash for dinner, probably the only one of the original seven she felt remotely comfortable with at the moment, he was the only one who didn't give her special treatment of some kind. Superman would always look sympathetic, Batman she couldn't quite work out just now, J'onn was understanding, Diana was...resentful, and John...she halted her thoughts as she realised she'd stopped walking and people were starting to gather around her.

_Damn it _she complained chastising herself _Damn it, John._

Looking around cautiously she started walking again suddenly feeling claustrophobic at the number of unfamiliar and glaring faces around her, maybe she should tell Wally not to worry, maybe she'll just go back to her room safe from people's judgement. Although the idea seemed very appealing Shayera continued to the canteen anyway, she'd made a promise and she'd vowed to herself that she wouldn't break anymore of those.

"Look, that's her...the traitor"

"Yeah, yeah that's Hawkgirl"

"She shouldn't be here"

"Yeah Wonder Woman agrees"

It took a lot of motivation for Shayera to keep walking, she knew Diana didn't want her there, of that she was certain but it didn't make hearing of it any easier, everyone knew Wonder Woman didn't want Hawkgirl in the League.

"Oh right, I heard Wonder Woman wasn't happy about it"

"How do you know?"

"I heard her talking to Batman"

Shayera involuntarily grimaced but managed to keep going, the canteen wasn't far now, just a little further...she could do this.

* * *

><p>Stepping into the canteen Diana greeted yet more Leaguers until she finally saw a flash of scarlet, the air rushed around her as the speedster drew to a halt beside her.<p>

"Hey Diana" He greeted warmly "Still on for dinner?"

Diana thought she saw a hint of mischief in what little of his face she could see but she decided to overlook it, was there ever a moment when Wally wasn't up to something?

"Hello Wally" She smiled "Yes I am, shall we?"

Flash grinned "Come on then Princess...I've got my eyes on the Justice Burgers"

Diana raised an eyebrow "Justice Burgers?"

Wally threw her another grin "Hey, it sounds better than 'Ham burgers' don't you think?"

"I guess so" She replied with a smile and a small chuckle.

Together they made their way over to the trays and Diana watched with amusement as Flash darted from one end to the other, once the blur had passed he stood at the other end with his tray loaded high with burgers. It continued to fascinate her just how much he could eat, he had told her it was due to his metabolism and she was thankful she didn't have to eat quite so much, she wasn't sure her stomach could handle that many burgers. Taking a considerable amount of time longer than her friend, Diana gathered her dinner of pasta as well as a drink, proceeding to follow her scarlet friend as he led her to a table.

"This is a great idea Wally, I can't remember the last time we had a chance to catch up" She said as she took to the table, it was true though, she'd hardly seen him lately...she missed the times when it had just been the seven of them. _Six_... she corrected again trying to forget that they had a seventh member.

"Mostly my fault, I've been pretty busy in Central City"

Diana was eager to find out what Flash had been up to in his home city, she'd heard about some things and even seen some footage on the television on some of the happenings.

"I want to hear all about it, I saw some of it on the news, but it's not the same as - " She didn't finish her sentence, someone unexpected was standing at the table.

Diana narrowed her eyes as she locked them onto their guest, Wonder Woman assumed uninvited and was already considering a whole manner of things to say about the woman's audacity in joining them.

"I'm sorry; I thought we were having dinner tonight?" Shayera asked averting her eyes from a furious looking Amazon; she'd had just about enough this evening.

"Is it Tuesday? Silly me...making dinner plans with two beautiful women on the same night" Flash chimed in awkwardly but he had a suspicion he'd been rumbled.

"Uh huh" Diana questioned dryly.

Yep he'd been found out; he wondered what potential aftermath his plotting might trade off.

"We can do this another time" Shayera turned away and Diana watched her, for a moment she was surprised the Thanagarian was leaving; didn't she want to argue her cause?

Diana didn't have much longer to think on the issue before a gust of air signalled that Flash wasn't quite through with his negotiation attempts, she was disappointed.

"Don't be ridiculous, we can all have a meal together...gives us a chance to get re-acquainted, patch things up" Flash stepped in her way remembering how hard it was to get her to leave her room in the first place, he didn't want her to go back again after her first real attempt to be social.

Shayera frowned at Wally as he touched her shoulder to stop her from leaving; she knew it was only a gesture because she could easily push him away and leave if she wanted to. Sighing to herself she saw the hope in his eyes despite knowing that both women knew exactly what he was trying to do, somehow it convinced her to sit down as he steered her towards the extra seat.

Diana was irritated and actually wanted to leave herself, but being the proud Amazon that she was, that currently wasn't an option, she was partially aware of all the eyes on their table apparently a confrontation was expected. She considered Flash's words; did she want to be re-acquainted with this woman? The answer came to her quickly...No.

"Assuming we want to" She muttered focusing on her tray and not on the expression that Shayera adorned in response.

Flinching but recovering quickly, Wally continued to try to coax the two back together.

"Now there's an example of exactly the kind of thing we're not going to do anymore right? I'm telling ya once we clear the air, everyone's going to be pals again...I always thought the reason that you two don't get along is that you're so much alike"

He realised his mistake immediately.

"Like her?" The two women snapped in unison obviously insulted by the comparison and incredulous enough to tear themselves away from their glaring.

Defeated Flash involuntarily picked up a piece of Diana's pasta despite his own brimming dinner tray.

"You weren't going to eat that were you?" He asked innocently, it was something he used to do quite often which usually resulted in Hawkgirl trying to pummel him, it would all end in laughs but today...no such luck.

Diana turned her glare onto Wally, conviction enough that his habits weren't going to be a source of amusement tonight. After a few extra seconds of silently scolding the speedster Diana went to her meal, as did Shayera and they ate in silence.

"You guys aren't even trying; you could at least talk to each other" Flash pressed now hopeful as neither of them had taken a whack at each other or him yet, surely that was progress?

Shayera chewed on her meal outwardly emitting her annoyance and dislike for being sat with Diana but deep down she was trying to stop herself from leaving, there were so many people in here all of them watching the ongoing meal with interest, no doubt waiting for Wonder Woman to announce another reason why she shouldn't be there. All Shayera wanted to do was curl up into ball and hope that people would stop noticing her, stop their accusing glares. Diana's glare was hard not to shrink from she'd obviously been getting tips from Batman, but maybe it wasn't that, maybe it was because she understood why she felt that way. She wasn't sure if that made it any better.

Sighing Shayera decided to at least try, more so for Wally than for Diana's sake.

"The pasta's good"

"It's the sauce"

Shayera wanted to snort at that but kept quiet; it was typical that the Princess would insist it was something other than what she'd said just for the sake of disagreeing with her.

"This isn't going to work is it?"

Diana looked up and was once again momentarily surprised that the woman opposite her didn't start an argument, didn't contradict her, didn't challenge her. She shrugged it off immediately.

"Not a chance"

With that both stood simultaneously and left, both splitting into different directions once clear of the canteen distantly aware of Flash calling for them to come back.

Neither one did.

_**To be Continued **_


	2. Chapter Two

**AN: Okay I know I said in the previous chapter that I wouldn't post in one go. Well I won't be but I do have a couple of chapters done and thought I'd give you guys a chance to get into it a little :) I hope you're enjoying it so far :)**

*****Contains Direct Quotations as well as references to 'The Terror Beyond' and 'Wake the Dead'*****

Chapter Two

Justice League members parted as the distressed Amazonian Princess stormed down the hallways, she was irritable about having had to confront Shayera thanks to Wally's meddling. As she marched she pictured the look Shayera had given her as they glared at each other across the small table.

'_The Nerve' _She snapped to herself _'She has no right to look at me in such ways!'_

The Princess continued to make her way towards her quarters still seething, Shayera had no right to look at her as if she were doing something wrong, she hadn't been the one to betray them and exploit their weaknesses, to practically hand the Earth and its people a death warrant and have them chased like dogs.

'_And to think I once thought of her as a Sister'_ The thought was bitter but sad as she finally began to slow her pace, the anger dissipating to be replaced with something else, something less clear and refined, muzzing the lines between her anger and her forgiveness, between enemy and friend, outsider and family. She shook off the feeling; she wasn't the one who should be questioning herself.

"Problem Princess?"

Diana didn't flinch at the voice despite the fact it had been unexpected, she turned around and saw the source of the greeting, barely able to hide her annoyance at his tone.

"No Bruce, I'm fine"

He raised an eyebrow, noticeable even beneath the cowl.

She sighed irritated "I just saw Shayera...Flash was trying to get us to talk"

"And did you?"

"No"

Batman was silent for a moment before he answered her "You should have"

"Excuse me?"

He paused again noticing the shift from Diana to the Princess of Themyscira.

"You should have talked to her...you're holding a grudge, its damaging to the League"

Diana narrowed her eyes "I see...I thought you might understand considering you shared my decision in the vote" Her voice was everything a Princess of Royalty.

"No...I didn't" He stated simply.

The Princess raged "I seem to recall - " But she stopped as he interrupted her, indignant she decided to let him speak.

"My decision Princess, was professional...yours was _personal_"

"There is no difference" She snapped.

Batman leant forward so that he looked her straight in the eyes and only slightly invaded her circle of space; he narrowed his eyes "It makes every difference"

With that he turned and swept down the hallway without another word.

* * *

><p>Shayera went in the opposite direction to Diana but didn't do so in the same assertive manner, choosing instead a slow progress towards one of the observation decks. More eyes met her as she traversed the corridors the longer she went on for the more she became convinced that the Watchtower must have the longest corridors and hallways she'd ever come across, it felt like walking to her own execution, truth be told she wasn't sure why she hadn't done that yet.<p>

As she walked she never lifted her head up to look where she was going, not wanting to meet the eyes of the other Leaguers, this hadn't been a problem before but she bumped into the chest of a hero. Startled and slightly off balance she apologised immediately without looking up, as she tried to continue past the man dressed in bright colours grabbed her arm.

Annoyed at the fact he was touching her she let out a barely audible growl in her throat, looking up she frowned trying to wrack her brains for the man's identity but she'd never seen him or his costume before.

"I said I'm sorry" She insisted trying to keep her voice steady while attempting to wrench her arm out of his grasp.

The man frowned through his mask "I bet you're saying that a lot these days"

The comment wasn't unpleasant but it wasn't friendly either, she ascertained that through his tone. Unable to break free of his grip for the moment, she glared at him.

"Can you please let me go?"

He bent down so they were practically nose to nose, if she wasn't the self made exile and labelled traitor of the League he wouldn't have even made it an inch nearer to her, as it were she tolerated the gesture. _Reluctantly._

"You've got a lot to atone for Hawkgirl"

Narrowing her eyes at the man she ripped her arm out of his grasp now applying the Thanagarian strength that she possessed.

"Tell me something I don't know" She snapped bitterly as she stalked past him "And don't call me Hawkgirl!"

She managed to maintain her squared shoulders and dignified march until she was clear of the spectators.

Reaching the observation deck she quickly took a leap and ascended to the uppermost level; slumping her shoulders she dropped into a chair opposite the plexiglass observation window and put her head in her hands.

_Damn it._

She stared into the darkness of her palms taking deep breaths as she tried to steady herself, she didn't know how much of this she could take but she knew she was deserving of it, she had earned their hatred when she turned her back on her friends. Sighing she raised her face out of her self-made solitude and peered out of the window to the slow spinning planet below, the planet she had turned on her own people to save, a planet that hated her along with her own.

While she sat there she thought about Diana, she couldn't blame the Princess for feeling how she did about her return and especially about her betrayal. Shayera thought she understood, knew that it was because she had been the only other woman in the founding seven along with Diana, the Princess's upbringing was constructed on the bonds of Sistership, and she had betrayed that along with everything else.

'_Is there anything I didn't betray?'_

No there was nothing that she could think of, she'd even betrayed herself...what good was she that she'd even managed to betray her own ethics and morals, her own emotions, her identity. Who was Shayera Hol after all? She'd be damned if she knew.

'_Why am I even here?'_

She sighed heavily.

"Grundy" she said quietly, he was the reason she had returned to the fight.

Yet someone else she'd managed to betray in the long run, maybe he'd been spared the invasion but she had been responsible for his demise, it didn't matter that it wasn't Grundy...it _had_ been Grundy...had been her friend.

Bizarre as her friendship might have been with the hulking deadman, it had been based on simple principles.

_'Grundy help Birdnose...Birdnose help Grundy, okay?'_

She stifled a smile as she thought about that, she'd found him honest in a basic sense not concerning himself with details that weren't necessary, it had been rather refreshing. For a moment she wondered how Grundy might have considered her betrayal and the invasion, for a few minutes she tried to break down everything that had happened into Grundy terms.

_Birdnose's people help Earth_

_Justice League hurt Birdnose's people_

_Birdnose's people hurt Justice League_

_Birdnose's people lie to Birdnose_

_Birdnose's people hurt Earth_

_Birdnose hurts Birdnose's people to help Justice League and Earth_

Shayera sighed even louder, if only it really was that simple...it didn't look as dire that way but then she had avoided the issue of John, she really couldn't handle that right now.

There were voices below somewhere and she picked up the tell tale signs that they were talking about her.

'_What a friggin' surprise' _

Without further hesitation she spread her wings open and allowed herself to hover down to the lower level, she'd come here for some peace she was so sick of the inside of her room, looks like it was the only place where she only had to deal with her own guilt without everyone else's input.

_**To be Continued**_


	3. Chapter Three

**AN: **

*****Contains Direct Quotations from 'The Balance' as well as references to 'The Terror Beyond', 'Wake the Dead' and 'Paradise Lost'*****

**Hope you're enjoying it so far :D**

Chapter Three

"J'onn...we've got another one" Came the voice of one of the Infirmary assistants.

J'onn looked up from his work and focused his eyes on the young man and the Leaguer he was trying to support on his shoulders. Dr Fate appeared disorientated and barely seemed to know where he was, as J'onn approached he heard mutterings he didn't catch it all but his experience in the League informed him that it was something to take seriously.

"Give him to me...and thank-you for bringing him here" J'onn addressed the assistant who nodded and returned to his duties.

Carefully the Martian led Dr Fate to one of the restraining tables knowing that this were only the beginning, Zatanna had had to be restrained earlier as she became increasingly more aggressive and J'onn assumed it must have something to do with the properties that maintained and controlled magic as it was a common factor between them. As the straps were fixed there was a commotion outside and J'onn quickly phased through the wall to see what was going on. Jason Blood was gripping one of the assistants by the collar and it was only by the intervention of J'onn and two other Leaguers that they managed to get him loose.

"What is it Jason?" J'onn asked urgently as like Dr Fate before him, J'onn led him to one of the tables.

"The Balance!" Jason groaned "The Balance is tipped"

"I've got you Jason...please this way"

As J'onn led Jason closer to the table he transformed into Etrigan the Demon and struggled in the Martian's grip, groaning and seeming to be in agony.

"Etrigan, calm yourself...let me help you" J'onn tried to soothe.

"The gates of Tartarus swing both ways!" The demon growled before he transformed back into Jason "The balance tips towards chaos!"

Jason then in part returned to the form of Etrigan and J'onn forced him into the restraining table to prevent him from hurting himself or others.

"Usurper...Fiend!" he continued to groan and struggle.

Looking up at the viewing window J'onn caught sight of Diana and phased through the wall towards her to speak with her.

"What's happening here?" Diana asked urgently as the Martian approached.

"I don't know...suddenly all of our members with magical powers...well, you can see" J'onn gestured with his hand and Diana looked to see other League members struggling against restraints, both Dr Fate and Zatanna were struggling, Zatanna herself muttering incomprehensibly.

"They're in agony" Diana said in distress "What can we do?"

"I'm researching...as soon as I learn something I'll let you know" J'onn assured her before he left to do just that.

Diana continued to watch as the others strained and struggled seemingly with their own internal demons, she couldn't help but hear Etrigan mention Tartarus earlier, it left a considerable lump in her throat. Understanding that there was nothing else she could do she pressed a hand against the glass as if trying to reassure them, finally she left for her quarters confident that J'onn would discover the problem.

Upon finally reaching her quarters Diana typed in her code and waited for the door to slide open to allow her entry, the room was dark but she heard something indistinctive emanating from inside, that and an accompanying shadow. Diana frowned as the prospect of another uninvited guest prickled her temper, the silhouette looked a lot like Flash's and she didn't wait for an explanation, she didn't even care if it was an apology.

"Flash!"

"No...It's the original speedster"

Diana hastily threw the light switch eager to find out just who exactly had the nerve to enter her quarters without her permission.

"Hey Diana, I let myself in"

Her eyes widened for a moment before she bowed.

"Hermes...How may I serve the messenger of the Gods?"

"Don't be so formal Diana; you're practically a member of the family"

Before she had realised he had come up in front of her and tilted her chin, she wondered just how he had managed the movement so quickly without her being completely aware of it, but she disregarded it, he was a messenger of the Gods after all.

"Not that this is a social visit..." He continued before he started to rummage in the bag at his waist "I've got something for you, it's pretty important...Zeus paid for overnight service...Here it is" With that he handed her the scroll he had selected.

Opening the scroll cautiously knowing that any message from the Gods must be incredibly important, Diana was surprised at what she read instead.

"For a good time...call Podemanus" She glanced away blushing slightly.

"Whoa..." Hermes chuckled "Wrong scroll...I think I got a shot, it's her cell number"

Diana cocked an eyebrow but said nothing further; truth was she was more than a little anxious by whatever this message about.

"Here we go" Hermes declared having triumphantly located the correct scroll "By decree of Zeus, Father of Olympus, it is so ordered...Diana of Themyscira will travel to Tartarus and set right that which has been disturbed"

Pausing he rolled the scroll back up and awaited her response.

"He's telling me to go to - "

"Basically" Hermes interrupted with amusement knowing what she was about to say "Felix Faust is on the loose again"

"Felix Faust is dead" Diana stated clearly.

"Yes...and pretty upset about it too" With that Hermes reopened the scroll and used it to show Diana evidence of Faust's return.

He continued on "His spirit possessed a powerful weapon called the Annihilator, then headed straight for the gates of Tartarus...I mean _straight_ for it. The Amazons did their best to stop him, they're good, but they were out of their weight class"

Diana glowered at the vision before her; she'd had experience with the armour before and Faust, seeing him throw her Sisters aside like trash did nothing to cool her already peaking temper.

"Once inside he went looking for Hades, the Master of Tartarus..." Hermes folded the scroll and returned it to his bag. "Guess Faust is still sore...Hades messed him up pretty good a few years back"

Diana folded her arms "I was there"

"And you'll be there this time...you must defeat Faust and restore Hades to the throne of Tartarus" Hermes elaborated while picking up an apple casually from the fruit bowl.

"So far as I'm concerned they deserve each other" Diana stated sourly not forgetting what Hades and Faust put her and her Mother through the last time they met.

Gesturing with her hand she continued "Why should I care about this?"

Hermes turned around after swallowing a mouth full of apple "You mean other than the direct order from the Gods thing?" He shrugged before turning fully around "Because y'know, there must always be balance between chaos and order, when there isn't...you've been to the infirmary already right?"

"My friends" Diana stated in realisation.

"Need you to do the right thing" Hermes assured pleased that he might have finally gotten her to accept her order "They're in good hands Diana...yours" He encouraged her lifting her chin before disappearing.

It took Diana a moment to realise that he had gone and she looked down at the floor her previous anger diminishing with the knowledge that she had a job to do, people were relying on her. Not just that but she would have to return to Themyscira, she'd been exiled from there due to bringing men to the island to assist her with Faust, another reason she held him in such low regard. Taking a deep sigh Diana accepted what she would have to do and made her way over to the wall in her room where she had her Amazonian weapons displayed, she couldn't just charge in without such items not on a mission like this...not with Faust and especially with the Annihilator armour.

Grasping her fingers around the thick shield she slid it off its fixtures and weighed it up in her hands testily, it had been many years since she'd used such an item, comfortable she slipped her arm through the straps and made to grab the sword she'd displayed next to it but did a double take in her hesitation.

'_Faust uses magic'_ she thought to herself.

Involuntarily she remembered the time that Superman, herself and Shayera had travelled to Dr Fate's tower looking for Aquaman. Shayera had been the only one able to effectively contend with magic, and she realised too that Shayera had been the only one able to defeat Grundy after he had been revived with chaos magic.

'_I don't need her help...All I need is her mace'_

She didn't like the idea of stealing even if it was Shayera, but in her mind she really had no other option, besides it wasn't like she wasn't going to bring it back. Replacing the shield Diana crossed her room to the door and left, carefully she picked her way through the corridors in the direction of Shayera's room.

* * *

><p>Drawing nearer to her quarters Shayera let out a sigh, she was incredibly tired of trying to keep out of everyone's way and she'd had just about enough of people muttering behind her or glaring at her, she wouldn't mind but she doubted that they were aware of the full story, not that that was any better.<p>

As she approached her only sanctuary on the Watchtower her eyes drew into a glare upon noticing that the sliding doors to her room were in fact open. Barely able to stop herself from running Shayera merely strode up to the entrance of her room, she didn't care who it was that was in there or what she had done in the past; no one as far as she was concerned had any right to invade her privacy. Careful not to alert the apparent intruder, she peered in through the doorway and her eyes narrowed even more, if that were possible.

Standing in her room was no other than Wonder Woman, as she watched; the Princess removed her beloved mace from its wall fixture and weighed it up in her hands. Folding her arms and leaning up against the doorframe Shayera intentionally made it so that she blocked the door, as the Princess turned to leave she spoke.

"Something I can help you with?" Shayera asked bitterly to the startled Amazon.

"Look" Diana started sincerely "I need it...I'll bring it back"

"We become pals while I wasn't looking?" Shayera interrogated, she wasn't a single bit happy with what was occurring, for one thing the Princess had entered her quarters without her permission...

'_She doesn't even trust me enough to ask for my help when she needs it...she has to take my mace instead...'_ Shayera thought _'And I know how much she hates stealing'_

Diana decided just to be honest, as much as she knew she could take on the Thanagarian if she wanted to it wasn't the way she wanted to go, the idea of voluntarily hurting the glaring woman in the doorway made Diana feel uneasy.

"There's trouble on Themyscira...mystical trouble, your mace disrupts magic, I thought - " Diana stopped as Shayera interrupted.

"Whatever's happening on that island of yours must be pretty bad for you to resort to this" Shayera wasn't sure if she was referring to Diana's intent on stealing or the fact she'd come for something of hers.

'_It's not like I'm at the top of everyone's list as someone to ask for help'_

Diana ignored the statement; truth was she wasn't sure if Shayera was referring to herself or the mace either.

"Life and Death" Diana assured grimly "Can I have it?"

"Uh ah" Shayera shook her head.

Diana slumped her shoulders in disappointment; despite what the Thanagarian had done she wouldn't take it by force, besides she had been caught in the act of taking it...

'_Maybe if I'd just asked her she might have let me...Maybe I was wrong to assume I could just take it' _Diana thought to herself as Shayera approached her.

"It's a package deal" Shayera started as she relieved Diana of the mace, the Princess was surprised at just how much the weapon weighed considering how easily the red head wielded it.

"You want the mace...you get me too"

_**To be Continued**_


	4. Chapter Four

**AN: So here's an update folks, much less attention on the episode in this one compared to the previous chapter. I'm currently pretty much on schedule for the chapters so I'm about two in front at the moment, but I'll post them a week apart to give me time to stay ahead. **

**Anyways ***Episode Reference 'Hawk and Dove', 'Task Force X' and 'Twilight of the Gods'*** Hopefully you'll spot that one when you see it :D And of course the story is based on the JLU episode 'The Balance'**

**All characters mentioned and Justice League belong to their respective owners and obviously not me :)**

Chapter Four

The hallways of the Watchtower were starting to calm as more and more Leaguers retired to their chambers, were teleported to Earth or were sent out on various assignments. Due to this, witnesses to the current phenomenon were few, but the reactions made up for this lack of an audience in volumes.

Diana strode down the hallways with an air of absolute confidence despite the fact she had the disgraced League member, the previous Hawkgirl glumly in tow. The scene to many was rather odd and most couldn't help but watch and mutter predictions or possible explanations concerning the reasons why this damaged duo were possibly reunited. Some even considered that Diana was escorting Hawkgirl to the conference room where the six made their most important decisions and plans, no one dared to go to that room without invitation and if you were invited, chances were you had done something very wrong in the eyes of the founders.

No one considered for one moment that maybe Hawkgirl was actually considered a founding member, only the very few who had visited the conference room would know that in actual fact, the room of the founders contained seven chairs and not six, but that didn't stop the whispers that Hawkgirl was about to face the six for her actions against the League.

"Hey, Hey Wonder Woman!" A woman in bright colours called out as she broke away from a group of quietly talking Leaguers.

Diana paused in her travels without noticing that Shayera had stopped at least five feet behind.

The Princess didn't greet the young woman having assumed she wanted to ask her something or tell her something important, perhaps J'onn had discovered a way to help those suffering due to Faust's actions.

'_I better let him know before I leave'_ Diana considered for a moment as she waited for the woman to tell her whatever it was she wanted to say.

"Are you taking her to the Conference room?"

Diana was a little startled by the question; she had a general idea of how the newer members perceived the conference room.

"Excuse me?" She wanted clarification before she said anything about Shayera or the Conference room because she knew Shayera was who the woman was referring to.

The young woman glanced at the group of people she had dispersed from and turned back to her, without looking at Shayera she pointed at her.

"You know...are you taking Hawkgirl to the Conference room? We were wondering if you're going to talk about whether she's staying in the League or not..."

A raised eyebrow greeted this question and Diana curtly turned to look at Shayera to see her reaction, surprisingly Shayera was quiet and standing a fair distance away. Diana noticed she was fiddling with the strap of her mace and giving the handle a white knuckled grip...if she didn't know her as well as she did the action could have been seen as nervous, but the Princess recognised it as suppressed anger.

She cleared her throat as she turned back to the young woman "I don't know who has informed you that her place in the League is dubious...in actual fact...Shayera is assisting me with an issue, now please...stand aside"

The young woman regarded her cautiously as she stepped aside to admit her to pass, as the Thanagarian walked past she wasn't quite so polite.

"Don't suppose that issue is stabbing someone in the back huh, Hawkgirl?"

Shayera squeezed the handle of her mace so hard she was relieved that Nth metal was far stronger than any Earth metal.

She gritted her teeth as she followed the Amazon but she threw a retort at the woman "No...And don't call me Hawkgirl!"

Catching up to Diana, Shayera continued to walk behind and out of the way, the young woman hadn't been the only person to share her input in what they thought was going on, Diana was beginning to get impatient with the amount of attention.

'_Don't they have anything better to do?'_

The truth was it was starting to bother her just how much Shayera had thrown at her by other League members, members far younger and far more inexperienced than her. Tilting her head slightly Diana glanced at the woman behind her, she was still holding that mace in a vice grip, Diana would be lying if she said it didn't make her just a little nervous.

"Shayera?"

The Thanagarian looked up almost surprised at being called by her name and not her previous identity.

"Yes?" The reply was tentative and Diana couldn't help but notice how Shayera glanced around her as if waiting for someone else to say something to her, she seemed so small, so withdrawn.

'_She's nothing like she used to be' _Diana thought a little surprised.

"I'm...I mean...We're going to visit the Infirmary first...I need to let J'onn know what's going on and where we're going, I can explain to you at the same time as well"

Shayera nodded "Fine"

Diana stopped walking and Shayera stopped immediately as well "You don't have to do this" Diana assured halfway between not wanting the woman's help and feeling guilty that she had dragged her into her mess.

For a moment Diana thought she saw Shayera roll her eyes but the action was so fast she wasn't sure if she had actually seen it.

"Look...you need the mace...I told you...it's a package deal" Shayera replied firmly.

"I know" Diana faltered for a moment "But you don't have to come with me"

Shayera ground her teeth together as she waved the mace from where she had been cradling it to down by her side, other Leaguers watched with rapt attention.

"If it's so difficult for you to accept my help then fine!" She threw her free hand up in the air in annoyance "But if you don't accept my help...you don't get the mace, it's as simple as that" Shayera snapped angrily, she was slowly losing her patience.

"Fine" Diana replied curtly slightly annoyed that Shayera had made her own mini scene, turning around Diana returned to her travels towards the Infirmary.

Shayera followed struggling not to retort at the Princess's rather sharp reply.

'_I can't blame her...I've not exactly instilled her with any sense of trust have I?...but then again she is right...I don't have to go'_

Gripping her mace Shayera tried to walk slightly faster so that she was walking nearer to the Amazon.

'_I'm not just an add on, I can be useful...she's going to have to learn to remember that...and so have I...'_

* * *

><p>The Infirmary had a number of League members and assistants available as they monitored the various magic based heroes fighting their own private battles. J'onn stood at a monitor within a small room some feet away from the main Infirmary and was busy compiling research on possible problems and issues that could be causing the symptoms he had witnessed. As he worked he detected a shielded mind in his telepathic range, he kept his mind closed from others but held a shallow scan to detect when changes in those around him occurred but mostly to detect if anyone was on the Watchtower that shouldn't be. The familiar shielded mind brushed against his conscious and he recognised it immediately, but wondered with interest what she might be doing here, that and he could sense Diana as well.<p>

Almost immediately Diana entered the room, she entered alone J'onn noticed and he wondered where Shayera was, it wasn't that he didn't trust her he was just interested in how she was, he hadn't seen her for a while.

"Isn't Shayera accompanying you?" J'onn asked without looking at Diana.

Diana was startled for a moment "I thought you couldn't..."

"I can't...but I can still sense her mind regardless"

"Oh" Diana gestured past the room "She's looking to see how the others are"

J'onn nodded grimly "I am yet to discover the cause of their discomfort"

"Don't worry, I can explain...follow me, I need to inform Shayera as well"

He followed slowly, despite the fact he could look into her mind for the answers he didn't, he respected the privacy of those around him and found it much more engaging to have a conversation.

As Diana and J'onn returned to the Infirmary observation level both of them halted in their tracks for a moment surprised at what they saw. Shayera was standing at the point directly opposite Dr Fate with her hand pressed against the glass and her mace tapping the floor by her feet. Other members watched the Thanagarian some of them cautious, some of them accusing.

J'onn turned to Diana after having sensed the thoughts of Shayera's audience "Some of them are assuming Shayera is to blame"

"What?" Diana asked aghast "Why would they assume that?" She realised awkwardly that she was defending the former Hawkgirl.

He merely looked at her and Diana figured it out.

"Oh, right"

J'onn nodded.

'_They don't trust her' _

Diana stalked into the room fully and wasted no time in marching over to Shayera who merely glanced up to see who was approaching her; once she seemed aware she just returned her eyes to Dr Fate and his struggling.

"You can tell me what is occurring here?" J'onn pressed Diana for an explanation.

"Yes, it's Faust"

Both J'onn and Shayera looked at her "But I thought Faust was dead?" Shayera asked surprised.

"I too believed him to be deceased" J'onn muttered.

Diana shook her head "Me too...turns out he has possessed the Annihilator armour and overthrown Hades in Tartarus"

Shayera raised her eyebrow "Annihilator armour?"

It took a moment for Diana to realise that Shayera wouldn't be aware of the armour; she'd thought that Shayera might have checked the files for League assignment reports from when she'd left in order to catch up with the League's goings on.

'_She might not even have access to them' _Diana wondered.

'_She doesn't'_ J'onn said grimly into her mind.

Diana made sure her face didn't outwardly suggest that she was having a private conversation in her mind.

'_Why not?'_ She thought back.

'_The same reason you don't want to take her with you on this mission' _J'onn replied.

'_Right...I don't trust her'_ Diana sighed

She turned to Shayera "The Annihilator armour was constructed for Ares; it is a powerful armour that is fed by rage...we confiscated it but it was stolen a few months ago..."

Shayera nodded "So?" She queried for more information.

"So..." Diana continued recognising the prompt "We go to Tartarus, deal with Faust and put Hades back on the throne"

"So what are we waiting for?" Shayera muttered glancing to Dr Fate before lifting her mace to cradle it in her hands again.

Diana took the hint and started walking "We'll take my jet; we can't use the teleporters to get to Themyscira"

Shayera was about to follow when J'onn touched a hand to her shoulder, she turned writhing internally knowing what he was about to ask.

"Are you well Shayera?"

She paused knowing that the answer she would give him wouldn't be completely honest; she was so tired of lying...even small ones felt exhausting.

"I'm fine J'onn"

He frowned gently "Remember when I told you that it doesn't take a telepath to see what's bothering you?"

Shayera shrugged "It doesn't matter J'onn...you're probably one of the few who are bothered"

"Don't be quick to assume Shayera...more people care than you think"

She nodded solemnly "Thanks J'onn...I...Um...I better catch up to Diana"

"Good luck to both of you" J'onn encouraged as he watched her leave.

Truth was he felt rather sympathetic towards her, he understood better than anyone how she felt in terms of her home world and exile, he had seen the thoughts of Kragger, he had seen the cultural aspects of the Thanagarian race...he understood what it meant when a Thanagarian didn't wear a mask.

* * *

><p>The two women reached the hangar quickly in their eagerness to get the mission done as soon as possible with the magic based members struggling because of Faust's meddling.<p>

"You don't have to do this" Diana reminded slightly hopeful that Shayera would recognise the last chance to back out and just hand the mace over, she doubted it though.

Shayera didn't answer, she was tired of the Princess's doubts and tired of her mistrust, she was going to at least earn a little understanding. Silently the winged warrior stalked past Diana and headed towards the jet she'd indicated.

"You coming?" Shayera called down from the top of the ramp.

Diana narrowed her eyes slightly wondering just why Shayera felt so compelled to go with her.

"I guess it's now or never" Diana mumbled as she followed the help she had hired reluctantly.

**_***To Be Continued***_**

**AN: Let me know if my writing style was confusing in this one, sometimes I found it read oddly, hope you're enjoying it anyway!**


	5. Chapter Five

**AN: So another update, like the chapter previous this one has little focus on the actual episode and is more of my own input :) I'm still a few chapters ahead so updates should be regular. I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

*****Mild reference to 'Wake the Dead' and 'Return'*****

**Once again none of these characters belong to me, but to their respective owners. **

Chapter Five

The journey towards the Earth was remotely silent, neither woman made any effort to communicate having no pressure of outside interference or any current necessity. Diana focused on the jet's journey towards the planet and busied herself typing the coordinates of Themyscira into the system. While she controlled the decent of the craft through space Diana peered behind her at the Thanagarian accompanying her, something inside her wanted to strike a conversation like old times but the other wanted to disregard the woman's existence completely.

'_She betrayed us...she betrayed me...'_

Shayera quietly remained in her seat further back in the craft slightly craning her neck so that she could look out of the window just behind her. The jet seemed awfully small to her and despite the emptiness of space that remained out of the window it was enough to keep her calm, she didn't want to have a claustrophobic induced panic right now, Diana held her in low enough regard as it was without her freaking out too.

'_It really is small in here...' _Shayera thought anxiously.

The Jet jolted slightly as it entered the Earth's atmosphere and Shayera started to grow nervous about their endeavour, she realised after a couple of seconds of thought that she wasn't nervous about the mission itself...it was combat, it was what she did, no it was something else.

'_I'm nervous I'm going to let her down...If her Island ends up in ruins because of me...well that's just one more reason to hate me'_

"Can I ask you something?" Diana broke the silence suddenly as she flipped some switches.

"Go ahead" Shayera replied a little stiffly, she dreaded what the Princess might want to ask her.

"What was going on with you back there?"

Shayera was puzzled for a moment "Back where?"

"In the Infirmary...I saw how you were with Dr Fate" Diana elaborated levelling out the Jet.

The Thanagarian was quiet for a minute; unbeknownst to Diana she was remembering the seven months she'd spent in Fate's tower and how Dr Fate had found her.

**FLASHBACK**

Night was drawing closer and Shayera sat on a cliff watching the sunset, despite the trouble she had had since leaving the Justice League she always made sure she at least saw the sun rise or set. Ever since she had come to Earth she had found such events fascinating and she very infrequently missed them, the sunsets on Thanagar were nothing like the ones she saw here... not that she would see a Thanagarian one any time soon.

Sighing the winged outcast continued to watch as the sea ate up the sun in its decent into the horizon, it was a beautiful sight to behold and Shayera almost wished that it wouldn't end, it was better than sitting in the dark wondering about her life and its lack of direction. Over the last month or so she had been forced to fly nearer to towns and cities due to the colder weather and lack of shelter in the surrounding areas, and because of this she had experienced a great deal of trouble.

Shayera glanced down at her leg and checked the bandages wrapped beneath her jeans, a group of men had spotted her in the forest a few days ago and shot at her during takeoff, the shot was glancing but that didn't mean it didn't hurt or couldn't get infected. Of course she couldn't go to a hospital so she dressed it herself as best as she could, it wasn't fantastic but it was better than leaving it to do its own thing. As the sun finally disappeared, Shayera decided that it was safe to fly and took off with powerful strokes of her wings, as she ascended she recognised where she was and decided to take a detour, it wouldn't take long.

Fifteen minutes later Shayera touched down awkward on her injured leg and stumbled slightly ending up on her knees.

"Damn" She cursed as she eased back up onto her feet using her wings for balance.

Limping slightly from the landing, Shayera walked a short distance to a familiar gravestone and read the inscription.

_Solomon Grundy_

_Born on a Monday_

Sitting down by the tombstone, Shayera brushed some of the weeds away carefully and discarded them before looking once more at the stone. While she sat silently remembering the events that had led her there in the first place, Shayera was unaware that she wasn't the only one that visited this place.

She sighed softly "Grundy...I've made such a mess of everything, I don't even know where I'm going any more...I don't even know why I'm still here"

Reaching out Shayera touched her hand to the cool stone but flinched when an unexpected voice emanated behind her.

"I can help you Hawkgirl...I can help you find your purpose"

Shayera turned her head slightly recognising the voice "Please...its Shayera...and I don't think anyone can help me"

Dr Fate hovered over to her and stood beside her before crouching down so that they were level with each other.

"I can put you on the path to find yourself..."

"It doesn't matter"

"I think it does...you aren't lost Shayera, not yet...I can help you find your way back"

She sighed genuinely considering the offer "What if I don't want to find my way back?"

Dr Fate was silent a few moments before he answered her "I think you do, otherwise you wouldn't be here"

Shayera glanced at Grundy's tombstone then back at Dr Fate "Maybe"

"Please...Let me help you...you are welcome at my tower, I will have Inza prepare a room for you"

"I don't want to intrude"

"You won't be, I assure you"

Reluctantly and uneasily Shayera made her way to her feet, Dr Fate steadying her as she struggled to keep her balance.

"What were you doing here anyway?" Shayera asked.

"Why were you here?"

"I came to see a friend" She whispered almost ashamed of herself, Thanagarians didn't really practice in the art of visiting graves or memorials; it was a little surreal to say the least.

"So did I" Dr Fate replied and noted the weak smile that appeared on the woman's tired features.

After a few moments more, Dr Fate opened a portal and transported them to his tower where Inza was already waiting with a pot of tea and a medical kit.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Shayera snapped out of her reverie and answered Diana's question "After I left...he did a lot to help me...tried anyway, he and his wife were probably the only people who wanted to help me" Shayera explained distantly.

"Not like it wasn't your fault" Diana muttered under her breath not expecting the Thanagarian to hear, she did.

"You don't think I don't know that?" Shayera snapped "You don't think there's a moment that goes past where I don't think about what I did...that I don't revisit every conversation I ever had and wonder how I could have slipped out the fact I was supposed to be gaining Intel, supposed to be finding out if the planet could deal with a Gordanian attack" She paused for breath, she needed this, needed to get it out of her system.

"You don't think I don't ask myself what could have happened if I hadn't found out what my people were actually doing? I've got news for you; I do, every single day...but no I'm just a traitor right?" Shayera said the last part softly and looked away, she realised just how much she had thrown at the Princess, but she was so tired.

Diana kept her eyes on the horizon as Shayera yelled behind her, part of Diana almost regretted saying anything at all, but then there was a dawning of realisation on the Princess.

"You're doing this to prove yourself to me aren't you? Well you don't have to...I forgave you a long time ago" Diana said almost triumphantly but with a little bitterness.

She had forgiven her; she had forgiven her the moment she broke the security keeping Shayera imprisoned on the Thanagarian ship.

'_Forgiveness doesn't mean I can't resent her...we went through so much during the invasion, and she had lied to us the whole time...forgiveness is not the same as trust...'_

Shayera sighed loudly behind the Princess.

'_She doesn't get it at all and I'm not going to sit here and explain myself...I've done enough of that'_

"Did I ever ask for your forgiveness?" Shayera asked out loud, she was making a point as well as lacing it with hidden meaning that she hoped the Princess might pick up on.

'_She probably resents me too much to look at it the right way to see it'_

Diana was silent as she quietly considered what Shayera had said to her, had she asked for her forgiveness? No she hadn't, not once during or since the invasion. It struck Diana just then that Shayera hadn't even apologised...wasn't she sorry? From her speech Diana could determine that Shayera regretted certain things but did it mean she was sorry for them?

Diana opened her mouth to say something but Themyscira came into view and she hastily closed her mouth, this conversation could wait for another time, right now they had a job to do. To Diana's surprise the whole island from an outward glance was silent and still, of course that didn't mean all was well, Diana knew it was far from it.

Carefully the Princess directed her Jet and landed it in a small clearing by some trees that lined the island, disconnecting the engines and powering down the systems the Princess moved down the Jet towards the ramp control panel.

"You ready?" Diana asked Shayera as the Thanagarian stood up and gathered her mace.

"Yeah just get that hatch open before I lose my mind in here"

Diana raised an eyebrow in question as Shayera stalked the small distance over to her, Shayera glanced at her and frowned.

"Please...it's tiny in here" She explained anxiously.

"Oh" Diana started "I forgot that you're claustrophobic" With that Diana pressed the designated button and they heard the pressure release as the ramp lowered to allow them access to the outside world.

Shayera didn't wait for the Princess but hurried down the ramp and off the Jet, Diana watched with mild amusement as the Thanagarian took a hefty breath and sighed.

Following, the Princess repeated her previous question "So...are you ready?"

Tapping her mace against her palm Shayera nodded "Let's go to hell"

It took some self control for Diana not to smile at that.

* * *

><p>Back on the Watchtower the Green Lantern John Stewart was walking along the corridor with a cup of coffee, he'd had to stay up the night previous on patrol and he had monitor duty to pull now, he considered swapping with someone so that he could get some sleep but he wasn't one to shirk responsibility.<p>

As he made his way to the monitor womb of the satellite John heard distant shouts and groans of pain, instincts taking over him for the moment he made his way quickly to the source of the commotion and found himself in the Infirmary. Glancing around John caught sight of Batman and Flash who were both watching J'onn restrain a fellow Leaguer and place them in restraints.

"What's going on?" John queried the two men beside him and fellow founding members.

Batman didn't look away from the scene before him "Something is effecting the forces of magic...it's affecting the League's magic users"

"Can't we do something to help them?" Flash asked concerned as he took a closer look.

"Unlikely" Batman stated "Unless we know the exact problem there is very little we can do"

At that moment J'onn phased through the wall and stood beside them, Flash rushed over to the Martian in a blur.

"You haven't seen Diana or Shayera have you? I've been asking everyone"

Batman narrowed his eyes as he drew his cloak together "I told you...give them space, they have to work it out on their own"

John frowned "Work what out? What's happened?"

Flash zipped beside John in a gust of air "I invited them to dinner to you know...talk"

John shook his head in disbelief "You didn't"

"He did" Batman confirmed "I saw Diana afterward"

John focused on the scarlet man in front of him "You shouldn't have done that Hotshot"

"Well someone had to try something...I didn't see any of you guys trying anything"

"It is not our place" J'onn suddenly joined them in their conversation after he had zoned out for a couple of minutes.

Flash glanced up "We are their friends"

J'onn nodded "Indeed, but they will sort out their problems while on their assignment together"

Green Lantern practically spat out his coffee as he choked on it "What assignment?"

Batman looked up with interest "It's to do with this isn't it?"

"Indeed, Diana had a message from Hermes, she and Shayera are going to Tartarus to remove Faust from the throne" J'onn explained "They have just arrived at Themyscira"

"Faust" Batman tested the name "Can't say I'm surprised"

"Yeah let's face it" Flash started "No one stays dead these days do they?"

Batman glared at him irritated while John carried on talking.

"You let them go together?"

"I saw no reason not to" J'onn informed steadily "It will be good for them both"

Flash sighed "I hope so...we better make sure the Medbay has some free beds though"

John flashed a glare at the speedster "And whys that?"

"Just in case they take a whack at each other while they're gone...they're both pretty angry with each other" Flash explained.

Batman frowned as he returned his sights to the struggling occupants of the infirmary.

"It won't come to that"

**To be Continued**


	6. Chapter Six

**AN: Okay this chapter is quite short and it is heavily related to the episode, I don't want to say it but its a bit of a filler, I wanted to start the next chapter at a certain point which meant I had to cut this one short. Anyway just for that I'll be updating with Chapter seven within the next few days rather than making you wait another week :)**

*****Contains Direct quotes from 'The Balance' as well as references to 'Secret Origins', 'Paradise lost' and 'Starcrossed'*****

Chapter Six

The gates of Tartarus bulged at the hinges as the Amazon sisters watched with a mixture of fear and contempt; they would not have such horrors as those of Tartarus upon their sacred land. The ground shuddered around them and the gates finally gave way and were thrown open, demons of all shapes and sizes forced their way past the opening falling over each other and snarling as they fought to be free of Tartarus.

Hippolyta the Queen of Themyscira wielded her own shield and sword alongside her fellow Amazons; she would not shrink from such a battle, especially one as important as this, the very Balance depended upon it. She watched with pride as two of her highly trained warriors forced back one of the larger demons, however her pride was interrupted when a demon attempted to bowl her over. Annoyed and displeased the Queen of the Amazons smashed her shield into its muzzle forcing it away from her before she slashed its arm with her blade, the beast recoiled from the pain and another Amazon busied herself with pushing the beast back through the gate.

Ten Amazons were pushing against the gates with all of their might while more demons attempted to burst free, Hippolyta could see that the gates were almost closed so she encouraged her warriors.

"Hold them back Sisters!"

Within another moment another of the demons had pushed through and headed directly for her, she caught a glimpse of other monstrosities pouring through and she silently prayed to the Gods that her daughter could be there to assist them. Lashing out, the demon was surprised as Hippolyta slashed with her sword, however the creature was too fast and managed to avoid the blow, she attempted a number of strokes with her sword but the demon shattered her sword with one hard strike.

The end was near she suspected as the demon pulled its fist behind its back, she could have run if she wanted to but she was an Amazon and a Warrior born, running was not an option. Resounded to the fact she was about to be struck by the demon and possibly killed Hippolyta was surprised but relieved as the demon was thrown back towards the gate. Diana the Princess of Themyscira landed a hard uppercut to the creature's jaw and landed lightly on the ground beside her mother, Shayera too touched down but a little distance away.

"Diana! You know you are not to set foot on this Island...The Gods have decreed that - " Hippolyta began.

Shayera interrupted "The Gods are decreeing stuff all the time around here..." she glanced at Hippolyta and saw the glare she was giving her "Ma'am" She added apologetically.

Diana was more than a little disappointed by her Mother's reaction to seeing her considering they hadn't seen each other for some time. She glanced at Shayera for a moment annoyed at how she had addressed her mother but then she took note of what Shayera had just said.

'_Was she just defending me?'_

Diana was not allowed another moment to consider the thought as there was a thunderous roar emanating from the Gates. A demon lashed out at the Amazons attempting to hold the gate and despite their attempts to slash and spear the beasts, some of them were thrown back and the gates pushed open further.

"I have to go into Tartarus and stop all of this!" Diana declared taking a step forward; she couldn't stand here and watch as her sisters were harmed in battle...a battle she could end.

Hippolyta focused her attention upon her Daughter "I won't allow it!"

Shayera watched the two women as they stood together figuring out their differences, Shayera would have been happy just to charge straight into the fray but she knew that Diana had been exiled.

'_I know how that feels'_ She sighed to herself.

She also knew that Diana hadn't seen her Mother for a while so decided that a few extra moments couldn't hurt too much, though if any of those demons came remotely close to their group she knew she'd take action straight away.

"Neither of us has any choice in the matter Mother!" Diana snapped, one minute her mother was telling her she wasn't allowed on the Island and the next she was telling her she didn't want her going into danger, she couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed by that.

Shayera cradled her mace as she realised the conversation between Diana and her Mother was drawing to a close, she had decided after her last input to keep out of the way. As Diana made to take off Shayera twitched her wings ready to join her when Hippolyta grabbed her daughter's wrist.

"Wait...If you are to attempt such a feat, you must have access to your full power" Hippolyta turned Diana to face her as she continued and Shayera was beginning to feel the tug of impatience.

"Because you stole your armour and lasso you were never told of all the powers they possess"

Diana winced internally at the reminder of the event in which she secretly stole the armour and left Themyscira without telling anyone.

'_That's twice today stealing has come up in some way' _Diana thought grimly.

She wanted to apologise to her Mother then and explain her actions but Hippolyta reached up and touched a finger to the star of her tiara. Shayera watched with interest as she saw the various elements of Diana's armour glow with energy, but she couldn't help but muse over the fact Diana had stolen the armour in the first place.

'_Now I know why she hates the idea of stealing so much'_

Shayera was brought back to the current events when Hippolyta broke the relative silence.

"When the time comes you will know everything you need to know"

Diana nodded and finally managed to take off without further interference, she pondered on her mother's words as she flew towards the gates of Tartarus. She wasn't sure that she would know by instinct any additional powers her armour had, currently it felt no different to her and she hoped by the Gods that something would tell her or give her some sort of indication what she must do when she has need of it.

Shayera made to follow and stepped past Hippolyta, however the Queen of the Amazons had some words for her too.

"Bring my Daughter back to me" Hippolyta entrusted to the Thanagarian woman.

Hippolyta had recognised her after she had spoken to her earlier, the woman was that of the same who had helped with Aresia and had in fact saved her own life after she fell from the aircraft of Man's world. Hippolyta was not familiar with the goings on in Man's world however she was aware of the Invasion that had occurred, some of the Thanagarians had ventured to the Island though none had left. Despite this Hippolyta had seen the courage and warrior nature of the woman beside her and she trusted her completely with her Daughter's safety.

Shayera shouldered her mace confidently "Nothing to worry about...she's almost as good at kicking butt as I am"

With that Shayera ran to catch up with Diana and threw her wings open as she saw the gate was starting to close, Diana slipped through safely and Shayera beat her wings hard to take off, folding them close to her body as she too slipped through the small gap between the Gates of Tartarus.

Hippolyta watched as her Daughter and her winged companion flew through the doors and the Gates were finally sealed, she hoped beyond hope that they would be able to restore that which had been disturbed. As she watched a little longer Hippolyta considered what the winged woman had said to her.

'_The God's are decreeing stuff all the time around here'_

She thought a little more and a smile started to build in her features, if her Daughter and her friend managed to return successfully perhaps she would ignore the decree of the Gods.

The temperature difference between the island and Tartarus was noticeable immediately and Shayera cursed the humidity, there wasn't much she hated more than flying in humid conditions except for flying in the rain. Due to the amount of work she had to put into flying, the raised temperature and stuffy atmosphere made the process feel even more exhausting. None the less she beat her wings to catch up with Diana.

"Thought you weren't coming" Diana stated coolly as Shayera pulled up beside her.

The accusing tone didn't go unnoticed by the winged woman but she decided to overlook it, Diana hadn't exactly had a great reunion with her Mother.

"Your Mother had something to say to me" Shayera informed keeping her breath steady from the exertion of flying.

"You were unnecessarily rude to her" Diana said sharply as she glanced at her companion, she realised then that she was automatically compensating her flight pattern for the Thanagarian so that she wouldn't restrict her wings.

'_It really feels like old times...it doesn't change what she did though'_

Diana noticed that it was getting harder for her to maintain her resentment towards Shayera, after all she didn't have to be with her now and she didn't have to defend her earlier either.

Shayera merely shrugged at the comment and pulled her wings in slightly to ride on the thermal wind; it was far less tiring that way.

"So...What did she say to you?" Diana pressed curious.

There was a moment of silence as Shayera pondered "It doesn't matter"

Diana was about to request more information when she saw activity up ahead.

Both women turned to each other upon seeing the approaching demons, a message was silently communicated between them and the two of them proceeded into battle.

_**To be Continued **_


	7. Chapter Seven

**AN: So here's the quick update I promised, this chapter is longer than the previous and focuses less on the episode, I had some problems with this chapter more specifically with the dialogue, I hope I haven't taken the characters out of character or confused with previous chapters, please do let me know if I have. **

**Okay so ***Episode References, Direct Quotations including 'The Balance' and 'Starcrossed'**

Chapter Seven

There weren't many people Diana felt at ease with in battle, in the past she had always been confident and assured when fighting with the founding seven but fighting alongside Shayera had always been something of its own. They were both born into warrior cultures and Diana had always felt closer to the Thanagarian as they were both women, and the only ones on the team. Right now, despite their broken relationship Diana realised she wouldn't have been comfortable with anyone but Shayera by her side, fighting alongside the newer members always left her feeling uneasy. She smirked to herself when she heard the tell tale war cry, as aggressive and impulsive as ever followed by loud thuds as the heavy mace found its targets.

Concentrating on her own foes Diana landed a clenched fist into the face of a demon that flew up to attack her, despite hitting the demon hard enough to break most of its nose it still remained determined to fight. Granting its wish she struck once more and sent it spinning down to wherever the pit beneath them ended, quite frankly she didn't want to know where that was.

Shayera flew past Diana as she kicked another demon aside and started preparing her lasso; the winged woman twisted through the air like a corkscrew before ploughing into two demons, mace crackling with electricity as she swung from right to left. Satisfied that her back was covered Diana twirled her lasso gaining momentum before she secured it around the hands of yet another monster, tugging on the rope to secure it she quickly yanked it around dragging the creature wailing around behind her and colliding into a group of demons.

The energy of battle enthused Shayera and she eagerly met her attackers with fierce attacks, her brimming frustration and lack of acceptation amongst the re-formed League fuelled her battle rage. Blocking a heavy strike with the handle of her mace she jerked her hand upward smacking the creature under the chin with the spiked orb. It was noticeable to her that both of them were automatically adjusting to each other's fighting style, both giving adequate space for wings and lassoing she had to restrain her mind from remembering the old days. Shayera watched eagerly as Diana twirled on the spot and flung another demon up and towards Shayera who batted the monster like a hitter on a baseball team.

Fanning her wings slightly Shayera caught a thermal breeze and lifted up, ascending higher and twisting around to strike yet more demons. Despite her eagerness for battle the humidity was drying her lungs of air and she felt the need to state the obvious, even if it was just for conversation's sake.

"Getting kind of hot in here!" Shayera complained from her higher vantage point smacking yet another adversary in the jaw with her weapon.

Diana rolled her eyes as she repeatedly punched her attacker in the face "Considering where we are"

The conversation stopped for a moment as they continued to focus on their battle, Shayera once again shouting with aggression as she struck another would be foe with her mace. Diana realised for a moment that she completely trusted Shayera in battle; she trusted that Shayera wouldn't allow anything to get too close to her if she could help it, and she knew she would do the same for her.

'_Did I ever stop trusting her? Maybe I don't trust who she was revealed to be when all the lies came out...when I realised she wasn't the same woman I became friends with'_

Diana snapped out of her considerations as Shayera yelled from her heightened position.

"Point taken...but still"

There was a groan and Diana automatically looked up thinking that Shayera was in trouble, she had even begun to ascend without thinking. As she glanced up she realised one of the demons had grabbed Shayera's wing and was dragging her backwards, without hesitation Diana followed but was hindered by yet more demons, she tried to convinced herself that her concern for her companion was merely because she required the mace, but something was starting to niggle in the back of her mind. Grabbing a beast in annoyance Diana punched it hard in the jaw as another grabbed her from behind, it was suddenly brought to her attention that Shayera was now free of the demon and her own had suddenly faltered.

"That's right" Shayera said with a smirk and fanned out her wings slowly to their fullest extent "I'm an angel"

Shayera waited a moment pausing to let the information sink in before she continued with a carefree shrug "You can mess with me if you want to, but I don't think you want to mess with the boss!" With that she gestured upwards and Diana was surprised to see the demons recoil from them apparently in fear, she might have found it funny if their relationship wasn't what it was.

"If we're lucky" Shayera stated suddenly serious after all of the demons had fled "They'll all be that dumb" With that she adjusted her wings and twisted in the air and continued on the path that they had originally been travelling in.

As Shayera flew Diana pulled up beside her and with a small adjustment of her wings Shayera allowed herself to slow down, ensuring that Diana took point, after all it was her mission. As they flew in silence Shayera realised how liberating it had felt being in battle again, granted she'd been on a few missions since joining the League but she wasn't placed in any assignments that offered a great deal of conflict, it was no secret that people didn't want to fight beside her in battle.

'_It's hard to fight beside someone you don't trust'_ Shayera surmised.

"Nice stunt back there by the way" Diana said suddenly breaking the silence.

Shayera looked at the Princess and made a small smile "Yeah well...I realised what they thought I was..." She suddenly pulled a face "And don't worry, I'm aware of the irony" She added dryly as she adjusted her mace.

Diana glanced back with a serious expression "Irony?"

The Thanagarian rolled her eyes "We both know I'm no angel, Diana"

"Granted" The Princess replied with a smirk but concealed it immediately.

There was no response from her companion who decided to silently fly beside her with a focused expression, the kind of expression that said she wanted to say something in return but didn't think she had the right to.

For a split second Diana was once again reminded of Shayera's reluctance to argue with her, before they used to continuously hit back and forth with comments and criticism.

"Diana...can I ask you something?" Shayera asked after a while of flying in silence.

"Yes" Diana decided after a moment or two of hesitation a little concerned about what the woman might ask.

Shayera nodded apparently pleased but didn't continue until Diana prompted her to.

"What is it Shayera?"

'_Damn it I don't know if I'm even going to like what her answer is going to be...do I even want to know?'_ Shayera asked herself as she continued to remain quiet '_But I need to know'_

"Why did you help me? ...On the Thanagarian ship when you found me" She paused for a moment swallowing hard "Why did you release me?"

Momentarily Shayera's memories took her to her imprisonment on the Thanagarian ship, the spikes crisscrossing the door while she sat in a small shielded cylinder.

"_I should let you burn"_

Shayera suppressed a shudder, the look on Diana's face when she had found her was something the Thanagarian could never forget, so much hatred, her eyes had practically been on fire with it.

"I don't know" Diana answered at last before clearly thinking on her answer further "It's not my way to decide other people's fate...maybe I was paying you back for the times you had saved me in the past, maybe I was making us even"

Shayera shook her head "You never owed me anything Diana"

"Maybe not" Diana answered with little conviction.

'_Maybe I do owe her something'_ Diana considered _'Maybe I owe her a second chance? It's not like she isn't trying...but then how do I know this is really genuine?'_ Again Diana considered whether or not this Shayera was the same Shayera she had considered her Sister. '_How much of her had been genuine? How much of her had been a lie?'_

"You know if you hadn't of let me out...I'm not sure we would have stopped them activating the bypass" Shayera said almost trying to comfort herself, to tell herself she did something in the end that was positive but she still knew that it wouldn't make up for everything she had done.

Diana suddenly turned to her and Shayera almost recoiled from the expression the Princess wore, Diana had instantly bristled at Shayera's use of the collective _'we'_, did she honestly consider herself to still be one of them after everything she had done?

"If you hadn't of lied to us and exploited our weaknesses in the first place, we wouldn't have been at risk!" She snapped.

Shayera's flight noticeably slowed as she backed away from the suddenly enraged Amazon, chastised and reminded of everything she hated herself for Shayera put some space between them. She knew Diana was right, it like everything else others had said was exactly what she had asked herself on so many occasions, but she couldn't take anything back and she wouldn't take anything away from Diana by arguing about it. The Princess had every right to be resentful.

The silence returned between them and Diana silently seethed, she had wanted to say those words to her for so long, wanted to tell her what she had done that had been so wrong, but now that she had she felt no better. In fact she felt worse, the expression on Shayera's face was undeniable, the comment had hit her in the chest and it had hurt.

"I told you then Diana" Shayera started again "I had no idea what they were doing...when I found out...I tried to convince Hro to change his mind, find an alternative" She took a breath not feeling any better from the intake of hot humid air "I had to choose Diana...I had to choose between my people and the Earth...you don't know how hard a decision that is to make"

"You forget that I was exiled by my people for bringing men to the island" Diana stated hotly.

Shayera shook her head "That's different...You saved the island and the Earth came to no harm...I had to choose between the lives of my people or Earth's, whatever my decision...one was going to die!"

Diana grit her teeth, was she expecting sympathy? Was she expecting acceptance just because she decided to save Earth and not Thanagar...was she, Diana supposed to feel grateful? Were they supposed to feel like they owed her something?

'_I won't give her my sympathy...if she had been honest with us in the first place things could have turned out differently'_

Shayera beat her wings suddenly drawing level with the Princess.

"I chose to be exiled from my people for the sake of a planet and a people that would never trust me again, I've lost everyone I ever cared about one way or another...I'm not asking for your sympathy or your forgiveness...but I am asking you for your understanding"

With that Shayera beat her wings again and flew ahead a few feet to get away from Diana, that and she had noticed how tense the Princess was when she flew behind.

'_Probably thinks I'm going to stab her in the back...I'll just stay at the front and see if she wants to return the favour'_ Shayera thought sourly as she contemplated whether the Princess could offer her the understanding she needed. _'Hell I wouldn't stop her if she did want to clobber me'_

Diana hung back behind the Thanagarian and pondered on what Shayera had just said.

'_I'm not asking for your sympathy or your forgiveness...but I am asking you for your understanding'_

Their flight continued in silence as Diana pondered Shayera's words, pondered the meaning, what did she want her to understand? Shayera had originally thought that she was helping them, protecting them from the threat of Gordanian invasion, but it had turned out in the end that the Earth was to help them.

"They betrayed you too didn't they" Diana stated as she caught up to Shayera.

Shayera glanced at the Princess before looking away "Yes...they did, I had thought for five years that I was doing something positive, learning about a new culture, understanding them, protecting them...and then I discovered I was just a means to their execution"

She continued on "I betrayed everyone Diana...even myself, and the worst part is that I know I deserve everything I get but all I want is someone to listen to me, let me explain, try to understand why I did the things I did...but let's face it...everyone thinks that I just lie"

Something was starting to click within the Princess; an uneasy sense of calm was falling over her, she was seeing the other side to Shayera, the side everyone including herself was trying hard to ignore, the human side to her.

Despite beginning to see the regrets and pain that Shayera was harbouring, Diana still found herself unable to let go of her resentment and lower her barriers to consider Shayera her friend. The underlying resentment had changed focus, Diana realised it wasn't what she had originally pegged it as...the exploitation of their weaknesses and betrayal of their trust. Deep down it wasn't that at all, that was forgivable...Shayera had been her sister, the closest form of sistership she had received since leaving the island...it had made her exile bearable, that was what was eating away at the Princess. That she realised was why she resented her so.

"It's not like your actions have suggested otherwise" Diana pointed out.

"I don't need you to tell me...everyone seems to think I need reminding...I don't I can assure you"

"Fine"

"Fine" Shayera agreed sharply "Do we even know where we're going?"

Diana sighed before frowning "We need a way to find Faust"

_**To be Continued**_


	8. Chapter Eight

**AN: Okay so I left the last chapter mid-conversation, so here is the continuation, I hope you like this chapter, I believe it myself to be the turning point of Diana's feelings on their friendship. **

**Chapter Nine is almost done so I'll present that for you as soon as possible.**

*****Episode References 'Terror Beyond' 'Starcrossed' and of Course 'The Balance' Contains direct quotations*****

Chapter Eight

"Faust?" Shayera asked bewildered by Diana's statement "We should free Hades first"

"Hades can take care of himself" Diana stated bitterly "I'm not here to help him"

"You're not?" Shayera altered her wings and twisted her flight path so that she blocked Diana's, her mace still cradled in her hands as she forced the Princess to stop "Then what are you here for?"

Shayera was careful to use _'you're'_ and _'you'_ rather than _'we'_, especially after the reaction it had caused earlier.

Diana glared irritated at Shayera stopping her, they had work to do and people were relying on them.

"You know what I mean" For a moment the Princess realised that she really did assume that Shayera would know what she was talking about, assumed that the former Hawkgirl knew her that well.

"I really don't" Shayera replied as she frowned "You told me our mission was to put Hades back on the throne...whatever he's guilty of, we still have a job to do"

Diana glared _'Of course...she would know all about missions and assignments, but is she referring to herself as well?'_

"You wouldn't say that if you'd been there...if you'd seen what he tried to do to my Mother" She pointed at herself with her thumb "To me"

Shayera stared at her for a moment, she'd known all about what had happened during those events and she remembered that when Diana had explained, that she'd offered her unique services as a mace wielder to see that it didn't happen again.

'_But just a second'_ Shayera suddenly thought_ 'She's telling me that I'd care...she isn't wrong, I do...but I didn't think she thought I did...I thought the traitor wasn't supposed to care about anyone but their self'_

"Be practical" Shayera said at last avoiding the issue of letting Diana know that she did care, for all she knew the Princess couldn't care less whether she cared or not...she might find the suggestion insulting, after all she might have just said it to put her point across.

"We're going to need Hades to help take Faust down" Shayera continued, granted she didn't know much about this Annihilator armour but as far as she was concerned they could use all the help they could get their hands on.

Diana glared again and Shayera found herself getting annoyed.

"I don't even need _your_ help" The Princess snapped irritated that this conversation was still going.

The Princess wasn't quite sure how much she meant that statement and she wasn't sure what it really meant, she couldn't decide whether the issue boiled down to actually needing Shayera's help or wanting it. To begin with she hadn't wanted it, but since arriving in Tartarus she had felt better having the Thanagarian with her. Had she said that to preserve her pride or had she just said it to try and spur a reaction out of her companion?

"Yes you do" Shayera stated, despite the tension and the harsh transfer of words and truths, Shayera knew deep down that Diana was relying on her help for this mission, and she wasn't going to let her down, but she also realised that she couldn't tell Diana what she should or shouldn't do...she hardly had the right to make any suggestions.

"I can't make this decision for you Diana, but however you want to play it...I'll back you up" Shayera hefted her mace for emphasis and kept her gaze on the Amazon hoping that she had convinced her of her loyalty.

Diana's eyes seemed to soften in appreciation before it was immediately concealed with determination "Then its Faust...the only problem is finding him"

Shayera grinned and Diana leant back slightly in surprise "Oh, that's not a problem"

With that Shayera flew off ahead and Diana remained a few seconds longer slightly confused before she decided to fly after the Thanagarian, she had no idea what she had in mind.

'_Impulsive...always got herself into trouble with it before...it better not get us both into trouble now'_

Chasing after her a fair distance Diana finally caught up and saw that Shayera had landed on a small outcropping, she was peering over the edge and it seemed as if she was looking for something. Landing softly Diana walked over to her companion.

"What exactly are you doing?" Diana asked folding her arms as Shayera continued to lean out over the edge.

Shayera didn't turn around as she crouched down using her mace to keep herself steady "Wait here"

Without giving the Princess a chance to argue Shayera threw herself off the edge, Diana ran to the edge of the outcrop only to see Shayera in a dive before she pulled up at the last second and disappeared from view.

"Great" Diana mumbled to herself "How do I know she's even coming back?"

As she waited time seemed to go by slowly, Diana spent the time considering a lot of things, considering her relationship with Shayera, the events of the invasion, she wondered why Shayera was determined to help her, and of course she wondered if she was coming back.

"_Diana, do you copy?"_

Diana put her finger to her ear and pressed on her comm. "I copy J'onn...but the signal is weak"

"_Yes, I'm experiencing some interference too...how goes your assignment?"_

"We're in Tartarus...Shayera's abandoned me for reasons unknown...I'm wondering if I should go after her"

"_Abandoned?"_

"Well she told me to wait here"

"_Then wait, Diana...I'm sure she will return"_

"J'onn...I..." She sighed "I hope so"

"_Trust her"_ J'onn encouraged

"I'm not sure I can...she isn't Hawkgirl anymore, she showed us that when she betrayed us"

J'onn was silent a moment _"Give her a chance to prove to you who she is...I'll check later to make sure everything is okay...there's been no improvement here"_

"Alright J'onn...I'll keep you informed if I can"

"_Watchtower out"_

Diana sighed once again "Where is she?"

Meanwhile Shayera was gliding on the thermals of Tartarus, it was easier and less exhausting than using her wings but it didn't take the heat off, it was stifling down here and she mused that she ought to get used to it, she had a good idea where she would be going in the afterlife, at least where she deserved to go. Mentally she chastised herself at the thought, she was starting to grow tired of beating herself up it was becoming rather annoying.

"There's got to be something around here somewhere" She snapped aloud as her eyes failed to show her an indication of life.

"I wonder what Diana thought of me just leaving her, I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't expect me to come back, what the hell must she think of me if she doesn't?"

She continued to glide on the thermals and she debated whether or not to contact Diana on the comm to tell her what she was doing, Shayera pressed her finger to her ear but apparently there was already a conversation taking place, she listened intently to the stray words she could hear through the static infested frequency.

"_Shayera's...abandoned me...unknown...go after her"_

"_Then wait...will return"_

"_Hope...so"_

"_...Trust..."_

"_Not sure...Hawkgirl...betrayed us..."_

"_Give...chance...no improvement here"_

"_Alright"_

Shayera frowned as she pulled her finger out of her ear and away from the comm, it was one thing to know someone didn't trust you but it was something else to hear them say it...and to someone else. There was a sigh as she acknowledged that the Princess had referred to her as Hawkgirl, she hated being called Hawkgirl...Hawkgirl was the embodiment of a lie, she rejected her former identity...that way it felt like Hawkgirl had betrayed Shayera Hol and not the other way around.

'_But Shayera Hol did betray Hawkgirl...'_

"Let's just get this over with, maybe I'll pick her up on it later" Shayera muttered to herself just as she spotted three small creatures down below.

Adjusting her position in the air Shayera clipped her mace to her hip and dropped into a high dive folding her wings tight against her body, as she reached the middle of the three creatures she stretched her arms out and grabbed the man's shoulders. Momentarily she threw her wings open and began to beat them hard beneath her to quickly gain altitude so that she could make use of those wonderful thermal winds. The scene would look to others like a great bird of prey snatching up a mouse for its dinner but Shayera would never grant herself to believe she held that kind of grace. Finally able to take advantage of the thermal winds, Shayera quickly made her way with her captive to Diana's location eager to prove to the Princess that she wasn't just going to do a runner and leave her in the lurch, and to prove to her that she was worth bringing on this mission.

Shayera broke the horizon of the outcrop and flew a little higher before dropping the tiny man who proceeded to bounce towards Diana's feet. Diana frowned at the specimen before her and threw Shayera a look she couldn't quite read before she put her hands on her hips and stared down at the demon. The demon scrambled to his feet before he tried to get away, unfortunately for him he ran into Shayera who glared at him with her best 'bad cop' face, well that's what Diana thought.

"Where's Faust?" Shayera demanded making sure that the demon could see her mace clearly as she fiddled with the strap of the handle.

The demon pulled a face and slapped a hand to his forehead "Let me think...oh yeah...he's over there, no wait he's over there...no there"

Shayera grew irritated with this lack of a helpful response; she raised her mace above her head, a threatening gesture, more so when one knew her well enough to know that it wasn't an idle threat and that she never bluffed. Ever.

"One more answer and it better be the right one!"

Diana watched this all with a little amusement, she was reminded of a conversation that had transpired between them and Superman; Shayera had interrogated the Queen of Atlantis rather rudely.

"_Standard interrogation technique...I was bad cop"_

"_You're always bad cop"_

"_Why play against type?"_

As Diana watched Shayera threaten the apparently unperturbed demon she realised something important, something she had been debating upon ever since Shayera left the League. As she watched she realised that the woman standing in front of her waving a mace around threateningly was her friend, the same woman she had come to know during the first five years of the League, and the woman whose back she had watched and had watched hers in return. It was quite a realisation that despite the secrets and lies, the same person was in there, it wasn't all a lie.

'_All I want is someone to listen to me, let me explain, try to understand why I did the things I did'_

Diana vowed that she would, for Shayera...and herself.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Gosh! I might end up suffering eternal torment as punishment for my sins!" The demon mocked before tiptoeing and shoving his face towards Shayera "Wait, I already am!" The demon yelled.

Defeated, Shayera lowered her mace trying to figure out how she was going to get information out of this guy, it wasn't like her to be negotiable and she'd known when she'd dragged him up here that Diana wouldn't be much help in this department...interrogation was always her job.

After a brief moment as Diana realised they weren't going to get any information using Shayera's unique methods, Diana felt something, a strange sensation and a whisper into her mind.

"_The Lasso Diana of Themyscira...use the lasso to capture the truth"_

The Princess reached for her lasso feeling the enchanted rope surge with warmth at her touch, grasping the rope she twirled it and tossed it over the enraged demon.

"Let me try"

Shayera was unconvinced and sceptical about Diana's potential to glean information, but she watched with interest, one hand on her hip.

Tightening the Lasso around the demon's waist she pulled the creature towards her "Tell me your name"

"Abnegazar" The demon answered almost robotically to her demand.

Pleased that the lasso seemed to be doing as promised Diana continued her interrogation "Tell me where to find Faust, Abnegazar"

"In Hades Library"

Diana saw Shayera look on with a degree of surprise albeit almost well concealed "Lead us there"

"Okay"

Diana allowed Abnegazar to jump off of the outcropping and she and Shayera followed their new informant, the Princess really was pleased with the turn of events but couldn't help but recognise that without Shayera's idea to find someone with information, they'd still be flying around randomly looking for a metaphorical sign saying:

'FAUST IS HERE'

As they dived after Abnegazar, Shayera let her curiosity get the better of her, she held out her mace in front of her to use the weapon to weigh her down to keep up with the Princess, pulling up beside her she asked her question.

"How did you do that?" She didn't bother covering her surprise, in all the time she had fought beside Diana she had never seen her use her lasso for that.

"Magic Lasso...who knew" Diana answered wistfully, the statement both a point towards Shayera's Intel gathering and the want to test whether or not Shayera was merely curious or not.

"If you don't want to tell me fine!" Shayera snapped returning her concentration to her decent, she was a little miffed by the reference to her learning all of their powers and weaknesses, but decided to leave Diana to her sarcasm.

Diana smirked satisfied that she had annoyed the Thanagarian, although she had been successful she decided she'd talk to her later about the voice, she was interested to hear what she might think on the subject.

Landing with ease on the ground all three of them stood before towering wooden doors, Diana began to release the lasso from her captive but Shayera interrupted grabbing the rope and holding it around Abnegazar.

"Wait...I have one more question...is there _anything _else we should know?"

Diana mused that it was a good question, after all they had no idea what could be behind those heavy doors, they were in Tartarus...

"Yeah" Abnegazar started nervously "You really, _really _shouldn't go in there...now could you please take this rope off of me? I'm a demon...the truth hurts"

Both Shayera and Diana glanced at each other in disbelief, Shayera wanted to snort that it didn't matter if you were a demon or not...the truth always hurt, whether it hurt you or someone else.

Once Diana had untied Abnegazar and let him go, Shayera turned towards the Princess after she had been staring at the huge doors.

"So...do we ring a bell...knock...or just barge in?"

Diana smirked pleased to see the return of some of Shayera's dry humour "Let's do it your way"

'_I want to see if she'll recognise that I understand...I don't want to hold a grudge anymore'_

Shayera raised her eyebrows taken aback before she grinned "Barge in then?"

The Amazonian nodded "Barge in...But be alert, after all...we don't know what's in there"

"Right"

Shayera hefted her mace as Diana pushed open one of the doors "No time like the present"


	9. Chapter Nine

**AN/ Woot so here's chapter nine, I thought I'd upload it sooner than normal mostly as a means to motivate myself to get on with Chapter ten, I've finished planning the rest of the story and I'm pretty sure it should be ending at around twelve chapters including an epilogue. Anyways I hope you like this chapter, its a little away from the episode in places and carries a little bit of humour as well I think. **

*****Episode references 'The Balance' and 'Comfort and Joy' ,contains direct quotations*****

**Of course I own neither the show nor the characters :)**

Chapter Nine

The doors were heavier than the Princess had originally anticipated and it had taken a hefty shove from her to force it open, inwardly she hoped that it hadn't made too much noise, or activated some sort of defence system. Before Diana could step through the opening, Shayera was already making her way through mace in hand and leaning slightly forward ready to enter battle should she need to. Carefully the doors were returned to their places and Diana quickly but silently caught up with Shayera who seemed just as eager for battle as ever.

"Don't you ever get tired of fighting?" Diana whispered dryly as she watched Shayera scan every detail within the room as if she were praying for danger.

"Don't you ever get tired of talking?" Shayera bit back as she continued to peer around.

The Amazon snorted but kept quiet, the library was much larger than either of them had anticipated and the strong smell of aged books and parchments was threatening to make both women sneeze.

"You know" Shayera muttered "Hell is the last place I thought I'd find books"

Diana raised an eyebrow as she poked her head around a bookshelf wrinkling her nose from the musty smell of dust and pages.

"Why do you say that?"

Shayera crept up behind her still pointing her mace in front of her "For one thing...books are flammable...besides what are you going to read about?" Shayera paused a moment as she glanced over her shoulder looking at an iron maiden "Aside from effective torture techniques"

"I wouldn't know" Diana muttered "I can't say I've ever had a desire to visit"

"I'll bet"

"Shhh" Diana shushed.

Shayera froze "What is it?"

"I think he is close by" Diana explained before she turned around another corner.

As they continued to stealthily make their way through the vast library, Shayera continued to look around as she allowed Diana to concentrate on finding Faust. The first thing she noticed were skeletons hanging on the wall, what struck her about these particular skeletons was the fact they were aflame.

'_I'll bet that'll come back to bite us later'_ Shayera thought grimly as she stared at them a little longer.

"Interesting taste"

"What?" Diana asked distracted as she concentrated on silencing her heels.

Shayera pointed to the hanging skeletons "Those guys"

Diana glanced behind her at the Thanagarian before looking up at the hanging skeletons, she frowned "Well...can't say I'm surprised...could be worse"

There was silence and Diana felt that they were getting closer to finding Faust, she couldn't hold down her eagerness to find him to exact some punishment on him for what he had done to her and her people before. Briefly she glanced over her shoulder to check on Shayera, had she wanted to punish her too? Yes she had, but now she realised Shayera was doing an efficient job of that on her own. Amazons never had much love for forgiveness or second chances, but Diana had learned much on these topics since living in man's world, Superman had been given another chance and he was like a brother to her. It was then Diana decided that Shayera had the right to a second chance, a chance to prove herself and show that she had just made a mistake, the situation she had been in was hardly an easy one.

'_She was in the perfect no win situation...but when push came to shove, she came through for us...just like always' _

Diana pondered on Wally's words and silently wondered if the young man had more wisdom than he showed, and she wondered if she had as much as she thought.

Meanwhile Shayera had become distracted by the mountains of books, she had always been naturally curious and inquisitive something she had always considered a positive trait, and she would read just about everything and anything to further her knowledge. Reaching out Shayera ran her finger down one of the spines of the many books and was stunned to find that the book itself felt ice cold to her touch, despite them being in Tartarus. This only fuelled her interest and she grabbed the book in her hand and removed it from the shelf, as one would do with any book she peered at the front cover in search of a title or an indication as to what the book was about. Horrifyingly though the cover appeared to be made of skin and there was what Shayera hoped wasn't a real face. Staring at the book before her with a combination of curiosity and trepidation, the Thanagarian was startled as the 'eyes' opened revealing icy blue irises.

"Woah!"

She threw the book away as if it had taken a bite out of her hand, and she made a quick promise to herself not to touch anything else in this place, just in case something should bite her arm off.

"Shhh" Diana shushed again and this time Shayera became irritated by it, she would have snapped about telling her not to shush her but changed her mind. It was clear in the Princess's face that they were close.

Shayera crept closer to Diana as the latter peeked around a corner to look, the Thanagarian peeked around too and noticed that the Princess didn't move away or indicate that she didn't want her close. Shayera would have pondered on the meaning as to whether or not Diana's resentment was cooling down but her eyes fell on the contraption in the room.

"What the hell is that?" Shayera whispered quickly to Diana who merely narrowed her eyes.

"The Annihilator armour" Diana breathed never taking her eyes off of it "And Faust"

"So...We're just going to go in there and - "

"No"

Shayera frowned annoyed at being interrupted "So what are we going to do then Princess?"

Diana glanced at Shayera "Before when I fought it, we discovered that the armour feeds off of rage, if we fight it, it grows stronger"

Shayera sighed with frustration "You mean you dragged me down here just to tell me I can't hit it?"

"No...Your mace is a last resort"

"Geez" Shayera complained "And what...you think we're going to negotiate with him or talk him out of whatever he's up to?"

Diana shook her head "I don't know...but we don't want to risk making him stronger"

Shayera sighed again "Fine...let's just get this over with, at least I won't have to go far if I get killed during this"

She was shot a look from the Princess she couldn't quite read and she was busy trying to figure it out when Faust caught their attention.

"Incredible...wouldn't you agree Princess? The lost scrolls of Herculaneum, Merlin's Juvenilia, Pierre Menard's Don Quixote, Dark Tomes that make the Necronomicon look like a children's book"

Shayera wasn't particularly interested in what Faust was babbling on about, quite frankly she just wanted to get this over with, and it seemed that as she peered at Diana she didn't much care either.

"There's an Arcana here to quench even my thirst for knowledge, at least for the next five thousand years or so"

Okay she was fed up with his monologing now "Why would anyone bother taking over this dump?"

"To get revenge on Hades for betraying me, I planned to torture him for a few millennia but Hades tried to make a deal, he told me about this place, kept his end of the bargain...but I didn't keep mine...I still don't understand why he was surprised, but now I'm in heaven...figuratively speaking"

Shayera glanced at Diana hoping that she was going to give some indication on a plan, but it seemed the Princess wasn't quite sure what their course of action should be either, Shayera decided to go with what she was comfortable with.

"We're revoking your library card!"

"Oh...you want to fight, not in the mood" With that Faust sent a purple beam towards where they were standing, Shayera raised her mace ready to bat it away but it struck the ground and created some kind of tornado.

Both women were lifted from the ground and consumed by the tornado, in the next breath Shayera found she was falling. Shayera was falling too quickly and her wings were being forced back unable to present resistance to the air as she fell, before she could even attempt to break her fall the ground did it for her.

"Snow" Shayera grumbled to herself while buried in the cold wet substance, she'd been hot in Tartarus but she wasn't sure she wanted such a drastic temperature change, that and she really didn't like snow...not anymore.

While she sat for a moment trying to get her breath back she remembered the first time she had encountered snow, it had been on a wintery planet close to Christmas time...she had spent that Christmas with John.

'_Like I need any more reminders of what I've lost' _

Eventually Shayera found the energy to sit up and the majority of the snow fell off of her, as she looked around to check on Diana she noticed the Princess striding over to her...of course she landed perfectly fine.

To the Thanagarian's surprise, a hand was offered and despite what it meant, despite the fact it could mean that the Princess had cooled over her betrayal, Shayera didn't accept it. She didn't want Diana to help her because she felt she was supposed to or because she pitied her or something, just because she was an outsider and was unaccepted by many she came across...didn't mean she couldn't take care of herself.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just didn't think I'd need a jacket where we were going"

Standing up beside the Amazon, Shayera realised just how cold it was she hadn't expected to come across snow in this assignment, and moving from one extreme temperature to the other did nothing for her. Of course Diana appeared unaffected as always.

"Aren't you cold in that outfit?"

"No...Not really" Diana replied.

Shayera frowned, of course the Princess wouldn't be cold...the Princess was immaculate, perfect...unstained by betrayal and lies, free from a guilty conscious. Right then at that moment Shayera was filled with bitter resentment, she herself was the complete opposite, marred by secrets and lies never in her life had she ever been free of deceit until now and her soul was stained more than it had ever been.

"Of course not" Shayera started "The Princess doesn't get cold; the Princess doesn't even sweat in the fire pits of Tartarus"

"I do too sweat" Diana replied indignantly.

"Please you glow...I wouldn't be surprised if you never had to - "

At that moment Shayera was interrupted by someone screaming in agony, both women glanced at each other and made their way towards the sounds. As they flew Shayera looked at Diana.

"So I guess we'll need his help after all"

Diana glared a little ignoring the subtle 'I told you so' "We might as well free him while we're here...I don't want to stay here any longer than we have to"

"Got that right" Shayera agreed with a smirk.

"Earlier" Diana continued "When you said about not having to go far if you die here...what did you mean by that?"

Shayera's smirk faded "What do you think I meant?"

"Well, I think you're wrong"

Before Shayera could reply Diana sped up and breached a small cliff, there both of them found Hades chained and being tortured like Prometheus, but with many more vultures. Shayera was both curious and disgusted by what she saw and along with Diana immediately made to free the God of the Underworld.

"Get off of him!"

Moments later after batting and striking the vultures, Diana and Shayera stood before Hades, Shayera found it amusing how close he looked to what she had imagined, having said that she was sure she had seen his face in some of those Greek Mythology books she had borrowed from the Princess once.

"Did Faust send you? Did he decide that the Vultures weren't enough?"

"They aren't enough Monster" Diana informed him before lifting off and breaking the chains with one strike.

As Hades dropped down he splashed the liquid that they were standing in, it was then that Shayera realised they were standing in blood.

'_What next?'_ She thought to herself _'And do I even want to know?'_

"It appears I'm in your debt My Child" Hades greeted with a smirk as he busied himself regenerating his armour.

"Thank the Gods Hades...if it were up to me...but even here there has to be order"

"Faust doesn't care what happens to this place" Shayera added.

"No one ever appreciates your work until you're gone" Hades said dryly as he took his cape.

"Come on...we're putting you back on the throne"

"Or die trying?" Hades asked with amusement.

Shayera shook her head with a smirk as she hefted her mace "Not in the plan"

At that moment Hades engulfed them within a small hurricane which served to teleport them back to the library, the three of them found themselves once again standing outside of the large double doors.

"So..."Hades began still with a hint of amusement "What is this plan of yours?"

Diana glanced at Shayera "We take Faust down...only problem is he could just teleport us like before"

Shayera smiled slyly "He said he wasn't in the mood...I think I know what will put him in the mood to fight"

"What's that?" Diana asked interested.

"Don't worry, leave that to me...just make sure you" Shayera pointed her mace at Hades "Are ready once I have his attention..."

Without allowing a moment for further contemplation Shayera heaved the door open and made her way inside, both the Princess and Hades watched as she energised her mace and started lighting the very flammable books.

"Fiery little one isn't she?" Hades smirked as he watched the Thanagarian burn his library "I'll have to overlook her vandalism if you successfully return me to my throne"

Diana narrowed her eyes "Never mind about that...just make sure you're there to back her up...if something happens to her because you aren't...then I'll deal with you once I've finished with Faust"

Hades held his hands up in mock surrender "You have my word My Child, but you are keeping interesting company"

"Just get going" Diana sighed impatiently.

Hades shrugged deliberately and began making his way through the flames, after all he was the God of the Underworld fire wasn't something to be concerned about.

_**To be Continued**_


	10. Chapter Ten

**AN: Here's another update, lots of action in this chapter and a good change of pace I think, this has probably been my favourite chapter to write so far. **

*****Episode Reference 'The Balance', 'Starcrossed', 'Wake the Dead' and 'Terror Beyond' Contains Direct Quotations*****

Chapter Ten

'_If this doesn't get his attention, I don't know what will...'_ Shayera mused as she extended her electrified mace and busied herself setting the vast library alight with flames.

A smirk played across her lips as the flames spread from shelf to shelf, truth be told Shayera liked books a great deal and the idea of violating them in such a way was unacceptable to her...however in these circumstances she was content to change her mind. Besides if they were all anything like the one she had picked up earlier...

Shayera just hoped that Hades would be ready; she wasn't willing to engage Faust just yet as she remembered Diana's explanation surrounding the suit feeding from rage, and she knew she had and felt plenty.

'_Hawk witch'_

'_Traitor'_

'_Filthy Hawk'_

The Thanagarian shuddered as she pushed the thoughts aside, she'd made a mistake and she was dealing with the consequences, she just needed to forgive herself because that's what it all boiled down to, she wouldn't allow anybody to forgive her because she couldn't even give it to herself.

Something snapped her out of her thoughts, she could hear movement behind her despite the inferno she'd created so efficiently, Hades was walking behind her somewhere she was sure of it. Then there was another sound, a thud somewhere in front of her followed by heavy footsteps, even heavier than the ones behind and if Shayera were less of a warrior she would have been nervous...as it was she just wanted to beat something with her mace.

"My Books!"

Shayera smirked, the expression informing Faust that she had taken great pleasure in burning his ill gotten gains. Casually she placed a hand on her hip and twirled her mace nonchalantly even as the massive bulk of armour came charging towards her.

'_He better do something...' _She willed as she focused on the movement behind her as well.

As Faust drew closer Shayera felt the air move slightly behind her, being a Thanagarian and needing to be finely tuned to the air and its movement she sensed it easily, even in the humidity of burning parchments.

Radiating confidence she waited as Faust seemed to assume that he had the upper hand, however his body weight was poorly distributed and he was charging blindly with apparently no pre-considered plan or direction. Shayera realised as soon as he started moving moments ago that he was no fighter and certainly not a warrior, but his supernatural skills were going to prove more than troublesome.

In a matter of seconds as Shayera fought her natural instincts to swing her mace, Hades launched over her and collided into Faust, unfortunately for Faust his poor weight distribution was paying back with interest as he fell back towards the desk, Hades' fist pounding the chest plate of the armour. Hades despite gaining a quick advantage was knocked off from the chest of Faust and as Shayera watched she realised that Hades was more than capable of battle, but he was extremely out of practice. The next couple of moments proved her theory as Faust snatched Hades up in his fist and flung him across the room.

Getting up Hades shot Faust a glare although it was laced with amusement; nothing seemed to wipe that smirk from his face.

"Thanks for the vultures earlier Faust, but I thought you would be more original than to copy Zeus"

Faust bristled at the comment before outstretching his hand in rage "This time I will leave nothing of you behind to torture!"

Less than a second later and Hades was being blasted across the room and had been sent cascading through a number of now very unstable bookshelves.

Diana thanks to Hades' directions had made her way around the library and entered at the other side through an additional entrance. After Shayera had left to start her book burning, Diana had decided that they needed as many elements of surprise as possible, after all, a battle wasn't just about fighting, it required careful strategy to be successful.

'_And Teamwork'_ The Princess smiled as she pushed the rear entrance door open and watched as Shayera remained un-phased as Faust charged at her.

Quickly and quietly Diana took to the air and hovered out of the way as Hades collided with Faust and began his assault, Shayera keeping back and watching with obvious interest. When Hades was unceremoniously thrown into the bookshelves, Diana couldn't help but roll her eyes.

'_So much for his help'_

However the Amazon didn't get a chance to complain further as Shayera launched into the air to avoid Faust's magic, her wings tight to her body in order to prevent their obvious targeting. While Faust was distracted Diana came up behind him and secured her fists together before raising them in unison and striking Faust heavily across the back, heavy enough and with enough surprise to knock him off balance and send him to the floor.

The Princess wasted no time in telling Faust that they had the upper hand "Give up Faust, I know the secret of the armour...it's fuelled by rage, if we don't fight you, you're powerless"

Before she even considered intimidating him with the concept of Shayera's magic disrupting mace, Faust backhanded her across the room. Enraged the Amazon was quick to her feet but surprisingly so was Faust who proceeded to strike her again apparently demonstrating his power without the assistance of their rage.

Diana was slammed into a fragile wall behind the desk which then continued to collapse on top of her.

"That was before I fixed it!" He declared triumphantly

'_Typical!'_ Diana thought furiously as she attempted to shift the rubble off of herself '_At least we don't have to hold back now'_

Apparently Shayera thought the same.

"Good to know!" Shayera expressed gleefully as she smacked Faust hard with her mace, the mace itself travelling in an upward arc to catch him under the chin and fling him backwards.

She couldn't say how pleased she was that Faust had fixed this apparent weakness, it meant she could hit him as much as she liked without worrying it would put others in danger, it had been so long since she'd been in battle, a real battle...and suffice to say she was eager to forget the last one.

'_It didn't have to be this way'_

'_Yes it did'_

Quickly the Thanagarian glanced around to check on her team mates, Diana was still buried under rubble and Hades was still sprawled across the bookshelves, she mused that at least he didn't have to rush on the behalf of the flames. For a moment she considered going to Diana and helping her out but changed her mind, the quicker they got Faust dealt with the better and she'd only be leaving herself open if she went to the Princess.

Turning back to Faust, Shayera noticed that purple trails of energy were squirming out of his hands but she disregarded it, they weren't going near her and he was wide open. She wasn't one to miss an opportunity in the mist of battle...preparing her mace and stretching it behind her she grit her teeth ready to swing with all her might and release her war cry, however she was rudely interrupted.

Shayera was taken by surprise as something collided into her, landing heavily on the stone floor she hastily folded her wings and got to her feet, mace in hand, feet shoulder width apart. That was when she recognised her attackers.

'_I knew it!'_ She shrieked in her mind both celebrating the fact she was right about something as well as being aggravated by the fact.

The flaming skeleton decorations from earlier were standing around her in a tight circle, each one very eager to show the Thanagarian how dangerous poor decor choices could be.

There was no delay as the mace travelled by the gentle but assertive guidance of the one that wielded it; the weapon like an extension of her arm met its foes fluently and mercilessly. Shayera swung in a wide arc decimating two skeletons before turning on the spot and bringing the mace north to smash a third which was dropping from a height towards her.

"Having fun with my minions?" Faust jested confidently as Shayera narrowly avoided a medieval style weapon to the stomach.

"Plenty" She quipped back as she effectively at that precise moment parted one of the skeletons with its skull.

Faust frowned but the displeasure was quickly lifted as the nuisance woman was buried under a pile of simultaneously attacking skeletons.

"Ten to one" He mused "Not good odds for you"

"Odds mean nothing"

Faust spun around; it seemed the Princess had managed to relieve herself of the rubble.

"Surrender Faust, you have no choice!" She demanded with royal authority.

The face that glowed behind the visor of the helmet merely smiled "Let's see how good your odds are Princess"

Without pause Diana flew forward and landed a hard right across the armour followed quickly by a left, however her strikes had no effect save to knock him off balance. Determined Diana continued her assault even as Faust managed to gain composure long enough to strike her in return and send her cascading across the room. Recovering quickly the Amazon returned to her onslaught and flew with imposing speed towards him, but apparently Faust had had enough with close quarters combat, instead he raised his hand and sent a beam towards her. Moving too quickly to avoid the blast Diana was hit full on and fell back immediately, being mummified by exceedingly tight bandages.

Despite her predicament she managed to remember sourly when Dr Fate had done much the same to her a few years ago. The memory was quick and fleeting though as she focused her energies on trying to get free.

Unbeknownst to the Princess, Faust was about to step on her and more than likely crush her into oblivion; however help came from an unlikely place.

Hades now fully recovered opened his mouth wide and released a breath of very hot, very painful flames, the God of the Underworld did not take kindly to the idea of the Princess of Themyscira being stepped on. Faust writhed and yelled in pain as the flames engulfed his armour, they were not by definition normal flames, they were however enchanted with the power of a God and therefore very bad news for Faust who despite being a Sorcerer had still been very much a mortal.

Despite the God's obvious advantage, Faust managed to as always so far regain composure and as before resorted to the magic at his disposal. Twisting and blocking the flames Faust extended his hand a third time and struck Hades with purple energy; however Hades rather than be thrown out of the way collided with a wall behind him and was held as the magic assaulted his body.

Despite thriving off of the thrill and challenge of battle Shayera was starting to get very agitated she needed to get back and help Diana. The adrenaline was charging throughout her body as she slammed another skeleton's skull in, her mind and memories assaulting her as the familiarity of the downward stroke reminded her painfully of Grundy's last moments. Grinding her teeth she finished the last enchanted warrior and shouldered her mace.

'_Where is that...?'_ She started as she looked around for the imposing armour.

She didn't have to look far as she saw Hades apparently burning Faust with raw flames, in the next breath though Hades was receiving the same treatment. Sighing Shayera looked down and saw one of the displaced skulls of her previous enemies, briefly a smirk played across her lips as she swung her mace behind her and batted the skull like a golf ball up into the air to hit Faust indignantly on the head. She watched with concealed amusement as Faust turned startled by the sudden interruption before he glared annoyed at the slight mockery. He hadn't expected her to get away so easily and had as the Thanagarian wanted, averted his attention entirely upon her.

"One of yours?" She asked not hiding the mocking tone in her voice.

"I'll deal with you myself!" Faust snapped moving forward but Shayera was already lifting off.

"My mace disrupts magic...what's that tin suit run on again?"

Faust faltered for only a moment before he continued his charge.

Shayera flew quickly towards him and yelled enraged at him as she clobbered him with her mace knocking him back, the strike was hard and the mace crackled with energy as it came into contact with the magic imbued within the armour. The mace thrived on battle and the Nth metal called to the magic as it ripped it apart, Diana would never realise how close she was to being stepped on as Faust was forced back.

Striking again and again Shayera was encouraged as golden energy burst from the chest of the armour, she was infuriated and her blood pounded with it, the battle was giving her a release from her tension, releasing her self-loathing and frustration, freeing her from its burdens as she sought to allow herself a second chance, a chance she couldn't have until these bindings were broken. Again she struck feeling the armour give beneath the unforgiving mace, but so focused on breaking the armour and the danger they were in, Shayera was caught unawares as Faust grabbed her in one large fist.

He squeezed her hard and she yelled in pain, it probably wouldn't have been so bad if she didn't have wings; the pain of them being crushed paralysed the rest of her body and sent the agony to every inch of her. Shayera knew she couldn't escape, knew she wouldn't be able to hit him anymore so she did the only thing she could think of, she dropped her beloved mace. The mace fell from her grasp and she hoped that Diana would take the initiative and wield it.

The bonds around her body tightened further and Diana let out a reluctant gasp as she continued to struggle with her ties. She'd heard Hades shouts earlier as he was no doubtly attacked with more magic, and as Diana had almost broken free she had felt heavy footsteps very close by. Just as she was starting to get loose, she heard Shayera's war cry turn into pain and as she snapped the last ties Diana was startled by the Thanagarian mace landing heavily in front of her.

Glancing up the Princess saw Shayera being squeezed by Faust's very large hand, and Diana noted that Shayera never dropped her mace for any reason. In the few split seconds available Diana wrestled with the idea of grabbing the weapon, she knew Shayera didn't like others using it but it didn't seem there was a choice and it seemed to have been dropped purposefully.

Diana's mind was quickly made up.

"You actually hurt me...allow me to return the favour!" With that Shayera's yells of pain doubled as she was squeezed tighter and she writhed in the huge fist as she tried to withstand the agony.

Diana grabbed the mace and took off heading straight towards Faust, she saw quickly the damage Shayera had made and was content to finish what the Thanagarian had started.

"I hit a lot harder than she does!" Diana warned as she flew forward, but Faust was ready and aimed another bout of magic towards her.

Momentarily knocked back Diana recalled how Shayera used the mace against Dr Fate and twisted the mace forwards so that the head reflected the energy and allowed her to press forward. Finally she reached within his close proximity and she dully recognised that she didn't know how to activate the mace but its non-energised form would have to do.

She flicked the mace and swatted Faust across the head with it, being a trained warrior the Princess knew how to wield such a weapon but it was Shayera's and despite the battle and what she had to do she still handled the mace with careful hands. The weapon was precious to her friend.

The strike itself despite Diana's careful handling had been hard indeed, her Amazonian strength merciless against the magic imbued armour. The force and power of the hit threw him onto his back and successfully dislodged Shayera from his grip, the former falling to the floor unconscious having blacked out from pain.

Diana was quick to land on Faust and forced the mace against the face plate of the armour, the mace itself vibrating violently against the armour as the magic surged and the weapon tore through it. Reaching its crescendo there was an explosion of light as the mace ripped the core of the magic and sent her flying backwards and she was forced to release the mace from the power of the blast.

And then there was silence...

_**To be Continued**_

**AN: Just a quick mention about the line involving Zeus, Faust was torturing Hades in a similar manner to how Zeus punished Prometheus for stealing the lightning bolt and giving it to Man. **

**Plus...Updates are going to be quicker, there are just two more chapters remaining. I'm going to be sad to see this finished, but I want to thank everyone who has given me feedback and reviews, I really do appreciate them very much :)**


	11. Chapter Eleven

*****Episode References 'The Balance' 'Wake the Dead' Contains direct Quotations*****

**Of course I do not own Justice League or its characters :)**

Chapter Eleven

Very slowly the Princess of Themyscira started to open her eyes, thankfully her environment was fairly dark and her eyes were not assaulted by light anywhere near as bright as the last thing she saw. Every inch of her body was groaning with aches and pains but she slowly began to sit up and her brain finally caught up with her.

Sitting bolt upright and sending her vision into a dizzy haze Diana groaned, none the less she managed to look around her surroundings, Hades was sitting against the wall at the far end of the library and Shayera was lying unconscious six feet away.

"Shayera?" Diana called hoping that Shayera was just resting for a moment.

Diana called out again and there was no reply, beginning to grow concerned Diana slowly but urgently got to her feet, as she made her way over to her fallen friend she realised Faust must have been dealt with, although she didn't know to what extent his condition was. The Princess ignored Hades' presence as she knelt down by the fallen Thanagarian, fallen in more ways than one. Once again Diana called her name but the woman did not stir, growing increasingly anxious Diana shook her gently but still there was no movement. Resorting to the last thing she wanted to do because it confirmed fears that she didn't want to accept, Diana checked for a pulse.

"Thank Hera" She muttered as she felt a slow faint pulse against her fingertips at Shayera's neck, she didn't know what the normal pulse rate for a Thanagarian was, but a pulse was a pulse and meant she wasn't gone.

Grimacing Diana made her way over to Hades, she still wasn't happy with the fact that she had had to release him from his torture and put him back on his throne, but she accepted that it was necessary.

"Where is Faust" She asked as she stooped to pick up Shayera's mace which had been flung further than she had realised.

"Out of the way for now My Child, I will deal with him in a moment"

Diana flinched when he called her 'My Child' maybe she'd bring him up on it in a minute.

"How is your bird friend?" Hades asked apparently concerned but Diana knew better.

"She is unconscious"

Hades nodded and stood up dusting off his armour casually "It has been good to see you again"

"Sorry I cannot say the same Hades" Diana replied sharply as she turned to spy Shayera, she seemed to be stirring.

Shayera felt awful, every part of her body hurt and her back and wings ached especially, she began to fight with her brain as she argued with it about whether or not opening her eyes would be a good idea. Growing irritable with her discomfort she decided to open them, her vision blurred aggressively but she remained determined as her eyes started to focus, something was bobbing around in front of her, at least until she could see clearly.

"Shayera?"

It was Diana, Shayera let out an inaudible sigh of relief that Faust must be finished, fully awake Shayera looked up at the Princess who smiled...

'_She's smiling?'_

Weary Shayera started to try and sit up but a hand was held out to her, almost disbelieving for a moment Shayera stared at it still confused by her muzzy head. As she looked up at the Princess who still adorned a friendly smile, Shayera realised that something had changed something important, Diana wasn't looking daggers at her anymore, she couldn't even feel the resentment and bitterness radiating from the Amazon.

Reaching up Shayera accepted the hand, the opposite of what she had done earlier when the same hand had been offered. Diana pulled Shayera up onto her feet and the Thanagarian almost let out a snap remark about yanking her up so quickly, but kept quiet.

"Your mace protected me from the worst of the explosion...but I was afraid you..."

Shayera suddenly pulled her hand away and Diana was worried that she had insulted the woman in front of her; maybe she didn't want to be friends again...

"Your hand's all sweaty" Shayera remarked wiping her hand down her torn and ripped trousers, the Princess's hand was sweaty but Shayera had suddenly felt uncomfortable about the fact that Diana was so concerned about her welfare, that and even in her Hawkgirl days, neither woman had been particularly close, open gestures of concern were never made despite their sisterly relationship.

"Told you" Diana smiled and was relieved to see that she at least got a partial one in return.

Hades suddenly interrupted them with a sigh "Ah well...who has time to read these days?" He asked as he examined the remains of a scorched book before tossing it to one side and making his way over to the few remains of the Annihilator armour.

Reaching down, the God of the Underworld picked up the squirming remains of Faust "Besides, I have a new hobby...tormenting Faust's pathetic soul, any problems with that?"

Shayera, tired and quietly revelling in the fact that her friendship with Diana might be on the repair simply stated that it wasn't her department.

"And you 'My Child'?" Hades asked referring to Diana.

Diana frowned at his repeated use of 'My Child' "Have a party...but don't call me '_My Child'_ again, or you'll get what he got"

Hades was suddenly quiet before he glanced up at the proud Amazonian before him "Your Mother never told you did she? Weren't you the least bit curious of your Father's identity?"

Shayera's insides writhed '_What's he playing at? As if he hasn't caused enough trouble as it is'_

Diana was noticeably taken aback before she recovered "I don't have a Father; my Mother sculpted me from clay and breathed life into me"

Shayera just knew where this was going.

"Your Mother and I sculpted you, _together_...when I met you a few years ago I realised that Hippolyta must have brought you to life sometime after I was condemned to Tartarus...as a reminder of me perhaps"

Shayera watched Hades walk away and she could see that the Princess was affected by what he had told her, her shoulders were slumped and the air of royal confidence had diminished. Hades had basically told her that she was like him the man she considered a monster... he was her Father.

"He's lying Diana we can prove it, use the lasso on him, make him tell the truth!" Shayera encouraged practically shoving the lasso into the crestfallen Princess's hands.

Diana paused for a long moment quietly appreciative of her companions concern "The real truth is...it doesn't matter" Diana had learned that a lot of things didn't matter today, her resentment didn't matter, Shayera's betrayal didn't matter, the fact her friend was a Thanagarian didn't matter, Diana grasped her friend's hand in response.

"I know what I need to know, I know who raised me and I know what I was raised to do" Diana took the lasso and reattached it to her belt, not realising Hades standing with pride at his daughters words.

Both women with absolute relief left the library and made their way back to the gates of Tartarus, on the way Diana contacted J'onn.

"We're fine J'onn, we are heading back to the gates now and will be leaving shortly, I will not be able to stay long"

"_Copy that Diana everyone is returning to normal here... are you both fine?"_

Diana glanced at Shayera with a smile which was returned "We are fine J'onn, Wonder Woman out"

Reaching the gates Diana knocked against them with her fist before declaring her name and title, slowly the doors were heaved open and Diana and Shayera eagerly stepped past them into the fresh clean moist air of Themyscira.

They were both met with cheers from the other Amazons, some of them bashing their shields with their swords, Shayera smiled inwardly at the appreciation, that for once someone wasn't telling her she shouldn't be there or that her efforts were an empty attempt at gaining atonement.

Diana smiled warmly; it was good to see her sisters again, to be somewhere familiar, despite living in Man's world for so long the Princess was still homesick and sometimes even now didn't feel as though she fit in.

Hippolyta climbed the stairs and Diana prepared herself to leave, but she wanted to thank her Mother for her help...without the lasso they might not have been so successful.

"Thank-you for unlocking my armour's powers, I might not have made it without them"

"You earned them a long time ago, I was too stubborn to admit it" Hippolyta said softly and Diana beamed internally at the subtle praise and possible forgiveness, none the less she turned to leave.

"I better go"

Then her Mother after glancing at the winged woman standing a short distance away said something she had been pondering upon since her Daughter had left for Tartarus.

"Stay and rest for your trip, at the very least you and your friend can share a meal with me"

Shayera glanced up at the use of the word friend and she was warmed that Diana didn't deny the term, the Thanagarian was consoled and felt one of her many burdens lift from her shoulders. She had repaired one of her lost friendships...maybe her adoptive family were not so unrecoverable.

Diana turned to her Mother "But...I've been banished! The Gods..."

Hippolyta became stern "This is your home, and I am your Mother...if the Gods don't like it, they can take it up with me" With that the Queen of the Amazons descended the stairs to address the other Amazons.

Diana smiled, her relationship with her Mother had been repaired, there was just one more...

"What about us?" Diana started as she turned to Shayera, the woman she once called Sister and hoped that she could do so once again "Are we good?"

Shayera was grinning she too was pleased to see that Diana and her Mother had reconciled "Like oil and vinegar...we go together but we don't mix"

Diana grinned too "Works for me"

Hippolyta came back to them "The Sisters are putting together a feast; I trust that you will both join me?"

Diana looked at Shayera and the Thanagarian nodded "Fine with me"

"Good" Announced Hippolyta "It will be arranged at the temple"

Diana and Shayera made their way quickly to the Princess's Jet whereby she sent a transmission to J'onn, the signal far better than it had been in Tartarus and informed him that they would be staying for an evening meal. J'onn was pleased to hear that Diana was once again welcome at her home and bid them to have an enjoyable time.

The two then flew towards where the feast would be held, Diana leading the way.

"Shayera...I want to thank-you for your help...even though I was so inappropriate before"

"I'm glad I could help" Shayera admitted honestly and recognising Diana's attempt at an apology "You are all my family...even if I'm not a part of it anymore"

Diana glanced at her friend.

'_My friend that never truly stopped being my friend'_

"I heard about Grundy...I am sorry" Diana offered her condolences as they landed outside of the temple.

Shayera noticeably sighed "There's no reason to apologise...it wasn't Grundy, not really"

"I know, but he was your friend"

"Yeah...and I betrayed him too"

Diana shook her head "You freed him Shayera...and in return he freed you from your exile just as you have helped me to be free of mine"

The winged woman smiled weakly.

"Come, I am sure the feast will be prepared"

Shayera followed the Princess into the temple and found that a small banquette had been prepared, food of varying types and varieties were spread across a long low table with cushions and pillows scattered all around. Hippolyta greeted them at the door.

"You will both join me at the end" She said with a smile and lead them onwards, the Queen taking a seat at the far end with Shayera and Diana taking seats either side of her and opposite one another. Others joined until the entire table was lined with Amazonians, Shayera the only one that stuck out amongst them but for once she didn't mind being obviously out of place, everyone around her was willing to talk to her and not judge her.

The food laid out for them all was delicious, Shayera enjoyed trying various things not having tried Greek before...well not proper Greek food. Diana was conversing with one of her Sisters nearby and Hippolyta turned to Shayera.

"I must offer you my gratitude for protecting my Daughter"

"There's no need...I told you there was nothing to worry about" Shayera smiled.

Hippolyta nodded "Still...you are welcome here whenever you should want to visit, you may not be an Amazon, but we each consider you a Sister...you have helped us in the past on a number of occasions and have certainly proven your worth as a warrior"

Shayera smiled humbled "I...thank-you...I can't tell you how much that means to me"

"You _are_ our Sister Shayera" Diana smiled and Shayera felt herself returning it.

"Thank-you...even though I don't deserve it"

Diana frowned for a moment "Tell me Shayera...why didn't you ask for my forgiveness?"

Shayera shook her head "I can't even forgive myself...what I did...it's too much to be forgiven"

"I don't think so" Diana replied "And whether you ask for it or not Shayera...you have mine...because I understand"

Both Diana and Hippolyta were smiling at her.

"Thank-you..."

Diana would later tell Batman that she swore at that moment that she could see the burdens lift from the Thanagarian's shoulders, and the withdrawn wounded woman start to heal. Diana's burdens had lifted too, the burden of holding a grudge for someone you still cared about and considered a member of your family and the burden of being exiled from Themyscira were both lifted.

It was amazing what friendship could do...

It was amazing what Sistership could do...

**AN/ Epilogue next and this Journey of reconciliation shall be completed! **

**I really hope you've enjoyed reading it and once again I would like to thank all reviewers for their feedback :D It really does help :) **


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

The Watchtower as always was busy and brimming with various costumed heroes, every colour of the rainbow was represented in one form or another. Diana, Princess of Themyscira was seated in the canteen with her lunch not long acquired, as usual she was being greeted by just about everyone and anyone and sometimes she found herself craving peace.

A costumed hero approached her table and gestured to the empty chair "Is this seat taken?"

Diana glanced up "Actually I'm waiting for a friend"

"Oh...okay" however before the costumed hero left someone else joined them.

"Excuse me" Shayera said gesturing to the seat, as the hero removed their hand Shayera sat down with her tray.

The hero gaped. Hawkgirl had the nerve to sit with Wonder Woman without asking?

"I don't think you asked to sit there" The hero declared taking a step forward.

Shayera glanced up about to say something but Diana cut her off with a raised hand for silence.

"She is the friend I was waiting for" Diana stated smoothly and concealed her amusement at the expression the person adorned.

"...Friend?"

"Yes" Diana repeated "If there is no problem...you may leave us"

Shayera looked away but the hero turned to her before they left "Pleasure to meet you Hawkgirl"

Shayera raised her eyebrows at the sudden change of heart but she guessed the Princess had that effect on people "Um...Its Shayera...and, I'm pleased to meet you too"

The hero nodded, offered a quick smile and left. Shayera sighed.

"That was weird"

Diana snorted "Yeah...you being pleased to meet someone"

Shayera quirked her eyebrow and frowned "Funny...you're not exactly friendly yourself"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Diana asked indignant as she took a bite of her lunch, silently she was pleased that she now had someone to challenge her. Shayera had always challenged her on her decisions and opinions and didn't falter because she was Wonder Woman or the Princess of Themyscira, and didn't agree with her for the sake of it. They were equals and Diana cherished that along with her friendship. It was something she had missed during Shayera's exile.

"I've seen you walk around like you own the place" Shayera smirked "Everyone wants to talk to you but you just brush them all off...I mean you could at least be polite"

Diana frowned "You can talk"

"Maybe...but our circumstances are different...people don't talk to me" Shayera said pointing with her fork with a smirk.

Just as Shayera finished her sentence a random Leaguer greeted Diana and herself, Shayera was dumbstruck but managed a quick greeting.

"What was that?" The Thanagarian asked surprised.

Diana shrugged "I don't know"

It happened again a moment later and Shayera actually smiled but nervously "Something weird going on that I should know about?"

Diana shook her head "People are just giving you a chance...they heard how you helped me in Tartarus"

"Yeah...?" Shayera asked hopefully "I...didn't think people would be that concerned"

The Princess shrugged "You would be surprised"

They were silent a moment as they ate their lunch together, Diana waited until they were both finished before she started talking again.

"Shayera...I have something for you"

An eyebrow was raised.

Diana continued as she pulled something out from under the table, Shayera saw that it was a large rectangular object covered in wrapping paper with a small ribbon bow.

Silently the Princess handed it over and Shayera examined in tentatively before starting to remove the paper. As she did so her green eyes widened, the object was in fact a frame, the frame itself holding a large coloured photograph that had been taken on the original Watchtower. The picture was the seven of them together standing in front of one of the observation windows, Superman, Batman, Diana and J'onn standing beside each other with Flash, Shayera and John in front of them and a little lower down. A red blur could still be seen where Wally had zipped to his place, Clark and Bruce were conversing, the latter managing a very slight upturn of the mouth for the sake of the photograph, Diana and J'onn were smiling as they both saw Shayera with her mace threatening John who had as Shayera recalled fondly, been discreetly stroking her wing.

Shayera didn't know what to say and thankfully Diana relieved her of the need to speak.

"So that you remember that you are still a part of our family...even if some of us forget from time to time" Of course she was referring to herself and her original refusal to accept Shayera as their seventh member.

"I...I don't know what to say" Shayera breathed quietly "Thank-you"

Diana smiled "No need, it is something that needs saying"

"Hey! I remember that!"

Shayera grinned "Hey Wally"

The Flash took a seat next to her and pointed at the photograph and the three of them began conversing over the day the picture had been taken, before descending into many stories and fond memories that the seven of them had shared together.

Batman caught Diana's eye as he stepped into the canteen and gave her a subtle nod, pleased that the Princess had cast aside her grudges.

That Photograph found its place on the wall of Shayera's quarters the only picture in her room save for the one of John she kept stowed away in her favourite book. Shayera would fondly look upon the photograph of her family each day when she got up and be motivated to continue to get up each morning and show the world who Shayera Hol really was.

The Seven Founders were reunited and ever stronger because of it, and the seventh chair in the conference room finally fulfilled its purpose as a seat for the seventh member.

_Family quarrels have a total bitterness unmatched by others. Yet it sometimes happens that they also have a kind of tang, a pleasantness beneath the unpleasantness, based on the tacit understanding that this is not for keeps; that any limb you climb out on will still be there later for you to climb back. ~Mignon McLaughlin, The Neurotic's Notebook, 1960_

_Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family. Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one. ~Jane Howard_

***THE END***

**AN: The quotes above were found at quotegarden**

**Okay so here we are, I know the Epilogue is quite short but it is an epilogue and I didn't think it needed to be too long. Once again I really hope you've enjoyed the Journey. **

**Thanks for Reading! :D**


End file.
